<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always the bad guys by Valyris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548051">Always the bad guys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyris/pseuds/Valyris'>Valyris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Blaise Zabini, Bisexual Harry Potter, Canon-Typical Violence, Death Eaters, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, M/M, Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slytherin Pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyris/pseuds/Valyris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Born into pureblood families and raised by strict parents to be the perfect heirs. A letter from Hogwarts promises them a different home. But as they step into the school at the young age of eleven, they are met with hatred and prejudice. </p><p>Do they really have the chance to become something other than what everyone around is telling them they are? </p><p>We all know how the Slytherin house is treated in the books and films. This fic is an attempt to convey their side of the story as well and maybe show that they are not always the bad guys, but more often those left without a choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy &amp; Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy &amp; Pansy Parkinson &amp; Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson &amp; Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Keep in mind that Draco/Theodore is the main pairing in this fanfic. In my opinion there is far too little written about them so I decided to take matters into my own hands and tried to write something that does them justice. </p><p>It starts with the infamous Sectumsempra and I plan to stretch this over the whole seventh and eight year as well. </p><p>Obviously my focus is on Slytherins but there are quite a lot of scenes with our Gryffindors too, so don't worry. Later, when we come to the eight year, I will probably add more pairings but I am not completely decided as to which ones.<br/>(I think I just love too many ships.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up with a gasp. The silky sheets that stretched over him felt like lead. His body was growing weaker and getting out of bed seemed impossible at the moment. He tried to move the silk but it was so heavy and his arms did not want to move. Maybe he should just stay in bed all day, he already had a feeling it was not going to be a good one. But then again, days rarely turned out to be good for him lately. </p><p>A groan escaped his lips as he tried to move again and it alerted the boy lying on the bed next to his. "Looks like the Prince is awake," Blaise's strong voice found him through the green curtains, "what kind of a wild dream were you having?" </p><p>"What," Draco croaked out, his throat feeling sore. </p><p>"You were whimpering all night," his friend explained and he did not need to see him to know that there was a dirty grin on his face. </p><p>Let him think it was a dream like that. It was certainly better than him knowing the truth, those whimpers were not that of pleasure but of pain. And it was not really a dream so much as reliving what had already happened. The scorching sensation, painful prickling of his nerves and screams he tried to bite down but in the end still forcefully made their way out. </p><p>"And?" Draco asked, trying to come across as his normal self, keeping the snark in his tone. </p><p>"And nothing," Blaise answered, "just wondered who it was about." Draco could hear him roll off his bed and stand up. He made his way to him and pulled his curtains open.</p><p>"Potter maybe?" There was that shit-eating grin of his and Draco wanted to punch him for it but he only had the energy to groan loudly and roll his eyes. Why was everybody under the impression he had a thing for the bloody Chosen one? If anything Potter had a thing for Draco, since he was always stalking him, which undoubtedly just made his life a whole lot harder than it already was. </p><p>"Are you sure you weren't actually getting fucked though," he questioned, ignoring his protests, "you look thoroughly…worn out." For a fleeting moment there seemed to be something similar to worry in his eyes but it left as soon as it came. </p><p>"Well then leave me to rest, idiot," Draco snarled at him, he was already so tired. Always so fucking tired, no matter how much time he spent in bed. He was not going anywhere with his task, he failed miserably so many times. The vanishing cabinet was his last option, his last go at it and he prayed to Salazar it would work. </p><p>
  <em>It has to. It will. It had to work or –</em>
</p><p>"Whatever. Me and Pans are going to get some breakfast," Blaise announced and was already halfway out of their dorm. "Join us or don't," was the last thing he said before he closed the door and left Draco alone in the room. He breathed out slowly, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. There was nothing but silence around him yet screams were still ringing in his head. <em>His own screams. </em></p><p>He tried hard not to think about it, to focus on something else. On the green glow coming from the lake through the window, on how the curtains moved slightly from a breeze no one in Slytherin knew the source of, it was just there. The flickering of tiny orange flames, never dying out. He and Blaise put the magical candles on the mahogany table the first semester of being in Hogwarts and they were still burning. It made the sitting area of their room a lot more homely and cozy looking. Many evenings were spent sitting on their highly cushioned sofa doing homework or studying. </p><p>Draco finally felt himself relaxing a bit, thinking back to some of the nights when he and Blaise would sneak Pansy up here after a particularly wild party in the Slytherin common room (<em>really, anybody who says Gryffindors throw the best parties has not been invited to theirs</em>) and they would continue their own private party. Drinking the hidden stash of firewhiskey that they kept in their closet, chatting, laughing and gossiping about everything and everyone. It was one of the rare moments that all of them dropped their royal pureblood act and just let themselves be who they were in the safety and privacy of his and Zabini's dorm room. </p><p>They would have to do that again sometime, Draco thought, he wanted to experience it once more before everything changed. Some things were already different, a bitter voice in his head reminded him, like that mark on your arm that you keep trying to ignore and pretend it is not there. </p><p>
  <em>Just one last time. </em>
</p><p>He wanted just one last night with them, to just be together and have fun. To feel free for a fleeting moment before he ultimately destroyed his soul and chained himself to the same fate as his father. </p><p>Just one last time, he repeated in his head and he found the strength to sit up and get out of bed to dress himself. Through the whole process he only thought of that, of his friends and the booze they would drink. And of Theodore, he realized and wondered why his mind had not put him under the same category as Blaise and Pansy. Maybe he should invite him too, maybe it would help him figure it out. <em>Help him figure Theodore out.</em> </p><p>After he had dressed in his school uniform and combed his hair to at least look somewhat presentable, he prepared to leave his dorm. His stomach grumbled at the thought of food but Draco knew he was not going to be able to eat much without getting sick. Still, he was going to try and get some breakfast, because he needed the energy to continue his work on the vanishing cabinet. </p><p>He stepped into the hall and was glad to find it empty. His energy was already on the low side so he really did not want to waste it on dealing with other people. When he reached their common room, he found it in pretty much the same state. Just a few people were in it, mostly younger Slytherins doing their homework the last minute. A faint smile appeared on his face as he looked at them, their only worry was to finish an essay on time. Those were simpler times. </p><p>Draco's eyes darted to the corner on his right but only an empty sofa stood there. He did not know what he was expecting, but he felt a bit disappointed at finding it unoccupied. A small sigh passed his lips and he continued on his way out of the room and to the Great Hall. If he was fast enough, he might still catch Pansy and Blaise. </p><p><em>Maybe Theodore is with them</em>. </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes at himself as he walked through the corridors and out of the dungeons. With everything he had going on some of his thoughts just seemed utterly ridiculous to him. </p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, Hermione, what do you have there," Ron asked, his face scrunched up as she sat down, carrying a pile of books in her arms. </p><p>"It's called books, Ron," she replied while putting them onto the table, next to her plate, "but it's research for the essay we have to do until next week for Potions." </p><p>"Oh, the one with," the redhead started, choosing to ignore the rather insulting comment Hermione made. <em>Of course he bloody knew they were books</em>. "Uhmm," he tried to remember really hard, "yeah I don't know," he admitted at last and Hermione scoffed, meanwhile Harry reacted in no way at all. He was too engrossed in his beloved <em>Advanced Potion making, </em>which used to belong to the unknown Half-blood prince. </p><p>"It's on <em>Correlations of administrated ingredients and stirring techniques,</em>" she said so quickly that Ron barely heard the separate words. By the length of the title he was already dreading the time when he and Harry would start working on it together. They always did things the last minute and as much as Hermione tried to change that, so far there had been no improvements. Thinking about their procrastination, Ron realized that they were given the task of writing the essay a while ago and he wondered why Hermione decided to start researching so late. </p><p>"Uhm, Hermione, why did you wait this long to start working on it?" he asked, genuinely curious. Her face flushed as she took a bagel and started tearing it apart on her plate, way too aggressively for Ron's liking. </p><p>"I– well," she stuttered, "I thought it was going to be really easy since the title seemed so…" she paused to take a bite of the butchered pastry, "so simple but I know now I was –" </p><p>"Are you admitting to being wrong," Ron exclaimed happily, this was turning out to be a great morning. Of course he chose to blatantly ignore the fact that if Hermione thought the essay was hard to write, then he and Harry would probably find it damn near impossible to come up with something presentable enough to submit it to Slughorn. </p><p>"Well," she tried to think of an answer that would not necessarily involve admitting her wrong but there really was none so she just stopped talking altogether, looking down at her plate, feeling the heat of her cheeks. </p><p>Ron laughed wholeheartedly and threw an arm over Harry's shoulder to pull him closer. "You hear this mate," he said but his best friend was staring at him in a rather confused and startled way. This was really starting to annoy Ron, "Harry, for Merlin's sake leave this book alone for one minute and hang out with your real <em>human </em>friends." </p><p>"What," Harry started defensively, looking from Ron back to his Potion's book, "I hang out with you."</p><p>"But you're always reading and I don't know," he began explaining and Harry just rolled his eyes at him. They were having the same conversation they already had a few times before and it never ended well. It was not his fault that the book was so interesting and contained a lot more than just corrected instructions for making potions. Just now his attention was on the scribbled words on the top of the page and no matter how hard he thought about it, he could not recall ever hearing it. </p><p>
  <em>Sectumsempra. </em>
</p><p>He repeated the word in his head a few times, ignoring Ron and Hermione who were saying something to him, probably about his addiction to the book as they called it. At the moment he really did not want to listen to their poor arguments again. </p><p>
  <em>For enemies. </em>
</p><p>That is all the explanation the Half-blood Prince provided him with. Somebody violently shook him out of his thoughts. Harry glared at Ron, what was so important that he felt the need to do this. </p><p>"Would you listen to us for one second," he hissed at him. Why was he speaking so quietly, Harry wondered. It was Hermione who cleared the air for him. </p><p>"It's Katie, Katie Bell. She's back," his friend whispered to him from across the table and gestured with her head to the other side of the Great Hall. Harry followed her with his eyes and there she was, standing by the table, clutching a book to her chest. The girl they saw suspended in mid air, screaming like something was tearing her soul apart, face twisted in agony. She seemed all better now although he was sure that some part of her was scared of being back. </p><p>He immediately stood up, grabbing the Potion's book on a reflex and hurried to reach Katie. Immediately as she saw him, her shoulders sagged a bit. "I know what you're gonna ask, Harry, but I don't know. I've been trying to remember who gave me the necklace but I just –" Her words died out and her eyes moved away from Harry's face to look at something behind him and widened significantly. As if afraid of something she held her book even closer and made a step back. </p><p>Harry turned around to see what had caused this reaction and there, in the middle of the hall was standing no other than Draco Malfoy. </p><p>
  <em>I knew he was behind all of this. </em>
</p><p>The blonde looked frightened and it was all the evidence Harry needed. Turning on his heels, the Slytherin practically ran out of the Great Hall, leaving him no choice but to follow. If Katie said anything to him, he did not hear it, for his mind was already focused on confronting Malfoy once and for all. That ferret was not going to get away with this, he was not going to allow it. </p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>The walls were closing in on him, the weight of them pushing against him, trying to break him into pieces. He saw dark in the corners of his vision and all he could hear was the frantic beating of his heart. Painful thuds against his ribcage shuddered him as he walked. Ran? He did not know how fast he was going, he could not feel the ground beneath his feet. The corridors seemed to be twisting and the castle spun around him. </p><p>He wanted to close his eyes and let the walls tumble down upon him, burying his weakened body underneath the rocks. But he knew he could not just give up, he did not have the luxury of doing that. That girl was back, he saw her face and the guilt that was dormant inside of him woke up and grabbed him by the throat. It was clinging to him, squeezing and pulling at him and Draco had to get away. But no matter how far he went, he still could not get rid of it, it seemed to have found a home with him. </p><p>Suddenly he found himself staring at a strange image. Papery skin that seemed to hang over sharp cheekbones, dead gray eyes looking at him from the hollows where they laid. </p><p>He was getting hot too quickly so he pulled the sweater over his head and threw it to the ground somewhere. There was a sink in front of him and he opened the tab with his trembling hands. He held them under water and felt the slick cold seep through his fingers, grounding him just a bit. Forming a cup with them, he collected the water and threw it on his face. It seemed to have woken him from a haze and he was able to make sense of his surroundings. It was Elizabeth's bathroom but the ghost of the girl was nowhere to be seen at the moment. </p><p>Although he desperately wanted someone to console him, to tell him that everything was yet to be okay, he was glad that she was not here. Draco doubted that he would be able to believe her words right now. </p><p>He splashed more water onto his face and he could feel the droplets making its way down his neck and under his shirt. Normally it would make him tickle but he was currently far too numb for that. The green tie was still suffocating him so he reached for it with his fingers to loosen it up. While doing so his gaze moved up again to the boy with disheveled blonde hair. It was him, but he barely recognized himself. He had been avoiding mirrors lately, unable to face himself and what he had done, but now he could not look away. </p><p>Maybe he had already lost, the boy looked broken, walking a line somewhere between life and death, just waiting to be pulled to either one of those sides. </p><p>"No," he whispered to him and gritted his teeth to try and hold the tears back, "you can't go. You're not done yet," he told him, voice raspy. "Your family…" he tried to explain, tried to get him to see why he could not quit just yet. It was their lives at stake too, not just his own. If only his was on the line, he would have no second thoughts. </p><p>Thinking about his mother was what ultimately made it impossible to stop himself from crying. He watched the boy's slumped shoulders, hands gripping the bathroom sink, face creased and wet from water and tears. Nobody could help the boy, nobody but him. For he was the boy and he only had himself. This burden was his alone and there was no one he could share it with. But he still <em>had </em>to do this, there was no other way. </p><p><em>Not even the Savior can save me anymore</em>. </p><p>And as if the universe wanted to rub it in his face, the Golden boy appeared behind him. He could see his reflection in the mirror, even though it was slightly blurry from the tears. Harry Potter was standing there looking kind of awkward. Maybe he did not know what to do, after all it was his first time seeing Draco without a guard up, first time seeing him completely broken down. </p><p>It hurt him but at the same time he wanted to laugh at the shitty joke he had found himself in. The one <em>who saves</em> was right there and yet he was so far away that he could not reach Draco in time. They were born on different sides and there was nothing any of them could do about it now. Their banter used to be fun but this year it grew into something else. As far as he saw it, it was no longer a child's game but foreshadowing for the war that was about to come. A war they would fight against each other, not because it was a choice of theirs but rather because it was expected of them. Their side was the only side that would have them, the only they belonged to and the only they were obligated to spill blood for. </p><p>So when Potter opened his mouth to say something, whether it was a curse or word of comfort, it did not matter. Draco turned around and sent a hex at him, everything was already decided for them so there was no use pretending otherwise. </p><p>The Golden boy reacted quickly and deflected the attack, swiftly throwing back a hex of his own. And so it started. Soon there were rays of light shooting out of both wands, jinxes and hexes flying all around the bathroom, hitting sinks, shattering mirrors and bathroom stalls. The place became a mess quickly but both boys were good at dueling and managed to avoid getting hit so far. </p><p>Nobody seemed to get the upper hand and it was starting to frustrate Harry really badly. His fingers wrapped around his wand even tighter as he remembered what he had read earlier. <em>For enemies. </em>Before he could think about it twice, his mouth opened and he screamed the word out. </p><p>That damned word. </p><p>"<em>Sectumsempra!</em>"</p><p>For a second there was nothing. The air around him was still and all he could hear was water dripping from the sinks they had broken. The level of it was slowly but persistently rising and his shoes were already letting some of it in through the delicate seems. He really hated the feeling of wet socks, but after that second had passed he forgot all about it as an immense pain ripped across his chest. As he looked down to see what was happening, more cracks seemed to open up and he found himself staring at the white cotton, which was rapidly obtaining a much more disturbing shade of red. </p><p>Feeling himself shaking all over now, he tried to take a deep breath only to gurgle on his own blood as it was apparently seeping from a cut in his throat as well. With that he collapsed to the floor, a thud followed by a sound of splash. He was getting so cold now and the feeling of wetness was all around him. In between his desperate sobs he frantically tried to get some air into his lungs. There was no way of knowing what was blood and what water, it was all mixed up now, he realized and watched in some sort of fascination as his life poured out of him. </p><p>"M-Malfoy," a trembling voice said. Draco diverted his eyes away from the floor and searched for the source, barely maintaining his consciousness. </p><p><em>So this was the end, </em>was it not? This is how he goes, right? Lying in the middle of a flooded girl's bathroom, bleeding from countless wounds. It was actually a nicer death than he had expected, more private and peaceful than a death that awaited him at the hands of the Dark Lord should he fail the task that was given to him. <em>Another Malfoy, another failure. </em></p><p>It was not so bad, not at all. It was actually beginning to feel quite nice, the pain was barely there anymore and a sudden tiredness swept over him. If he could just close his eyes and rest for a while. He had not had a proper rest since the end of fifth year. Now he could finally afford it, a few seconds of peace, he told himself as his eyelids started to fall over his eyes. </p><p>"No! Malfoy! Help!" Someone screamed above his head and it was quite annoying really but his eyes did not want to open to glare at this person for disturbing his rest. "Malfoy!" the voice yelled again, cracking a bit, but what ultimately made Draco look at them was the feeling of hands, recklessly pushing against his chest. </p><p>Glossed-over gray eyes met brilliant green ones. He was surprised to find himself tearing up again, not because <em>Harry freaking Potter </em>was the one staring down at him but because he realized that the brilliant green of his eyes did nothing to him. Throughout his life he adored it, envied it and eventually hated it. </p><p>Now, for the first time he felt nothing when looking into it. Maybe it was the closeness of death that made him react in such an indifferent way, but as he stared at the emerald shine through the fog of his tears, he remembered a certain deep dark brown glow and eventually it was all he could think about. </p><p>The seemingly uninterested but mysterious gaze that hid so many secrets in its depth. Below the hardened surface, which reminded Draco of old walnut wood, polished to perfection, laid a warm pool, reserved for only the few chosen ones. He considered himself lucky to have witnessed it, how those eyes would go soft, the harshness melting away under the moonlight. </p><p><em>The only eyes I want to get lost in</em>, was a thought he dared think solitary because death was coming for him and denial was not something worth bothering with in the end. </p><p>"Malfoy!" he kept saying but Draco really did not care for Potter all that much right now, in spite of what Blaise and others might have thought. </p><p>"Malfoy! Help!" His voice was irritating at best, he thought, unlike the deep melody he was now afraid of never hearing again. <em>Shut up, </em>he wanted to scream back at him, <em>shut up, Potter! I don't want you here. </em></p><p>There was someone though, a boy that his mind kept searching for, but he was hiding in the shadows as if not wanting to be seen. Draco wanted to find him, he wished he could see him before he left this place forever. His heart called out for him but his eyes only saw Potter. </p><p><em>No. No, I want Nott, I want Theodore. </em>Even in his mind the name sounded sweet, rolling it off his tongue would have been even sweeter, but he had no energy and every sound he tried to make just came out as a choked gurgle. </p><p><em>Theodore,</em> he repeated again in his head before he inevitably fell into the darkness. Unfortunately it was not the comforting kind, it was the kind that embraced you tightly, making you ache all over and despite being held, your bones shivered from the coldness spreading through your veins, making its way to your heart. <em>Theo…</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is just the first chapter in the line of many. I have quite a bit written already so I hope I will be able to post pretty frequently. As far as fanfics go this is the first one I have decided to post so I have yet to find a beta (therefore all mistakes are my own). Anyway, enough of me rambling, I hope you enjoyed. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Literature, bandages and punishment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Harry is an oblivious idiot, which is just Harry being Harry. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theodore was sitting on a black leather sofa, which was pushed far into the corner of their common room, away from the fireplaces. Inevitably it was colder there and much darker but it was definitely worth it since not many people bothered him and he valued his peace above almost everything else. Most people wanted nothing to do with him anyway, the sole reason they chose to approach him was his last name. Nott. It was what gave him power, power he never really wanted so he chose never to abuse it. Not if he could help it. Truth be told, sometimes he hated being a Nott, hated being a part of that family, if you could even call it that. </p><p>He sighed silently and brushed a loose curl away from his eyes so he could focus on the book in his lap. If his father knew what he was about to read, he would for sure have burned the novel and probably him along with it and that thought made him snicker to himself. Muggle literature was one of his favorite guilty pleasures, right after indulging in several mugs of black tea a day. For some reason he loved the stories that muggles came up with a lot more than the pureblood crap that the sacred 28 chose to call <em>highest works of art</em>. All a bunch of bullshit, childish scribbles at best, Theodore thought and therefore he ventured out to get himself books, which could actually be classified as literature. </p><p>It was about three years ago that he first picked up a muggle book, he admitted that he was a bit reluctant at first but after reading about 30 pages he was hooked. He had not gone back since then, never considered it for a second and he was proud to say that the list of works he had read was growing longer and longer. Not that he would tell anyone about this ever, the other pureblood Slytherins would have thrown him out if they knew but he could not blame them. He understood that they were a product of a long but admittedly stale tradition, which went back hundreds of years and was instilled upon them by their parents. </p><p>Theodore sighed again as he stroked the cover of his book with the tips of his fingers. He had enchanted it, of course, to look like an acceptable book for him to read and only he could see it for what it truly was. <em>Crime and Punishment </em>by Dostoyevsky. </p><p>Since it was pretty dark in this corner of his, he transfigured a plain glass to that of a wine one and conjured a white flame to put it in. It was a very efficient method of providing himself with a source of light without having to hold his wand over the book all the time, <em>lumos</em> cast. He was just about to open it where he left off, when suddenly the doors to the room burst open and in came running a loudly sobbing Pansy Parkinson. </p><p><em>What now</em>, he thought to himself, slightly irritated since these outbursts happened at least twice a week and were usually only the consequence of Pansy's love for drama and overreacting. After all she did love attention and was not one bit ashamed to admit it. </p><p><em>Just keep me out of it, Pans</em>, he demanded as if she could read his mind. He was somewhat friends with the girl but still did not know exactly why or how, maybe it was the fact that she was always attached to Draco Malfoy's side and well…he rarely said no to his company, the reasons behind that not yet known to him. Otherwise he had no problems telling others to fuck off and leave him alone when he desired some peace and quiet. </p><p>He was in the same situation with Blaise Zabini, who was the third member of their holy trio, or as others liked to call them, <em>the</em> <em>Silver trio</em>, it had everything to do with the fact that they were in Slytherin and nothing with the fact that there were three particular individuals from Gryffindor, who were named <em>the Golden trio. </em></p><p>Gold was overrated, displayed everywhere and always talked about, desired by the masses but silver, Theodore thought, silver was much more refined, subtle and beautiful nonetheless. Gold, no matter how noble, was soft, too soft to be used for weapons but silver when forged right could draw blood, that he was certain of. </p><p>His trail of thought was cut abruptly when Pansy started wailing like a broken record. "T-that filthy Potter," she managed to get out in between her sobs, "he…he…" She cried harder and was not able to get the rest of the words out. This spiked Theodore's interest, the girl rarely had trouble vocalizing what upset her so much that it required making a scene with a public display of emotions. </p><p>"What is it now, Pans," Blaise strolled towards her slowly, hands in his pockets. "What did he do? Call you ugly? You know better than to listen to him, the prick has about two brain cells and that's on a good day." He flashed her a blinding grin, showing off his set of perfect white teeth.</p><p>"N-no…he...Draco," she covered her face with trembling hands, "p-poor Draco, Potter –" </p><p>Blaise's grin faded from his face in a second, "What did he do," he asked, keeping his voice completely serious. </p><p>"H-he almost…k-killed him," she managed to get out before breaking into a new series of sobs, stumbling towards Blaise, who wrapped his strong arms around her, his face twisted in what was probably rage. </p><p>Theodore found his heart beating faster in his chest and his book laid forgotten on the sofa. <em>Almost killed? </em></p><p>"S-some d-dark...curse," she hiccuped in his embrace and all eyes were on her, the common room completely silent, wanting to hear more details. "C-cuts, countless c-cuts, wouldn't stop…bleeding. M-my Draco…how d-dare Potter d-do that? If it…if it wasn't for S-snape he'd…h-he'd be –" she could not bring herself to finish that sentence and Blaise held her tighter, carefully stroking his hair. </p><p>"Potter's gonna pay," Zabini promised her and when Slytherins made a promise they kept it. </p><p>"Most definitely," Theodore said as he stood from his sofa and walked to the middle of the room, where Pansy and Blaise stood. He never made himself the center of attention but right now he did not even care. Potter almost killed Draco with dark magic, said Parkinson. And for that there must be some retribution. </p><p>Everybody looked at him strangely, most had not even noticed he was in the common room at all and others were just surprised to hear him speak this publicly. Blaise raised his eyebrow, studying him. "Just don't be stupid about it, Nott. He is the Golden boy after all," he said slowly after a while.</p><p>"I haven't been stupid a day in my life," he responded with a calm voice, expressing as little emotion as possible, "and yes he is the Golden boy so I'm guessing no official punishment has been made."</p><p>"I believe your guess to be correct," Blaise agreed and loosened his grip on Pansy slightly as he spoke. "So what do we do about it?" </p><p>"Anything we want," Theodore said simply with a blank stare in his eyes, "he won't report us after all."</p><p>"What makes you say that," asked the other Slytherin, genuinely interested in the proof behind his statement. </p><p>Theodore thought back to his book, men would often seek their own punishment when ridden with guilt, fueled by their supposed wrong-doing. Harry Potter seemed to him as one of those, who succumbed easily to the feeling of guilt so he was pretty certain that Potter would take any punishment because the authority would not give him one. </p><p>"Or if you truly want to make him suffer," Theodore continued, speaking matter of factly and it made Parkinson look up with sparkling eyes. "Do absolutely nothing."</p><p>"What!?" Pansy yelled at him, "What kind of bullshit is that, Theo?" Her sadness was apparently burned out by her fiery anger. Blaise on the other hand said nothing and waited for Theodore to explain himself. </p><p>"Potter will be guilt ridden, more so with every day of not being punished," he provided simply. </p><p>"Interesting theory," is all the man said back, one arm still around Parkinson's shoulders, the other back in his pocket. </p><p>"But I cannot promise I won't punch him, if I accidentally run into him," admitted Theodore and Pansy smiled approvingly, while Blaise actually let out a snort. </p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>The majority of his afternoon was spent reading through his Potion's essay. It really was not necessary since it was well written and already free from all possible mistakes but he needed something to busy himself with. His right hand gripped the quill just a tad too tightly as he briefed over the paragraph explaining administration of powdery substances, such as finely crushed bones. At this point he knew the essay by heart. </p><p>He tried to continue reading <em>Crime and Punishment</em> but found himself too tense to actually absorb any of the words in the way that they should be and therefore abandoned the idea completely. It surprised him just how affected he was upon hearing the news about Draco. </p><p>His heart remained restless for the rest of the day, until he finally decided he could no longer wait. Official visitation hours were long over but he knew that Madam Pomfrey rarely allowed visits the first day of the injury, especially if it was something this serious. </p><p>It was already evening and late enough for the halls to be empty and allow him to navigate through them easily without being seen. There was the slight possibility of running into Filch but the disillusionment enchantment should be enough to ensure even that would not be an issue. </p><p>With all the right measurements taken, he was not afraid of being caught but with every step he took his heartbeat still sped up. By the time he was standing next to the entrance to the hospital wing he could feel it banging in his chest. Theodore was almost ashamed of how fiercely his body reacted to this situation. He took a moment to close his eyes and breathe to essentially calm himself back to his normal self. Only then did he proceed to enter. </p><p>The room was mostly dark, illuminated only by the moonlight shining through the tall windows. It did not take him long to locate the sole occupied bed in the room. <em>Thank Morgana for that</em>, he thought. If there was anyone else in the hospital wing, it would be a lot harder to keep his visit a secret from Madam Pomfrey. At night she retreated to her own private space, which was accessible through her office. She was still very close in case there was an emergency but Theodore hoped she was too far away to hear his light footsteps. </p><p>He tried to keep his heart under control this time but once he stopped in front of the bed and finally took in the state of the Slytherin Prince, he could feel it twisting in his chest again. </p><p>Before him was no Malfoy but a fragile boy, so pale that the bandages almost blended with his skin. One might not even had noticed them, were they not still colored crimson red in some places. It sickened him to know that Potter had marked him like this. He knew his fair share of dark curses and most of them left permanent scars. Body, mind or soul, it did not matter which it attacked, damage was irreversible even by someone as skilled as Madam Pomfrey. </p><p>
  <em>It is not recovery so much as it is learning to live with the changed version of yourself. Because the wounds may close but the pain remains. </em>
</p><p>Forcefully, he pulled himself out of his thoughts before he could admit that he was no longer thinking about Draco's situation but his own. He summoned one of the chairs closer to him and sat down, his eyes never leaving Draco. For some time he simply sat there and watched his chest rise and fall. It was the only visible sign of life and Theodore focused on it so much that he unintentionally synced his own breathing to Draco's. At some point he rested his right hand on top of the bed, dangerously close to the bandaged one. The tips of his fingers tingled but he ignored it and refrained himself from moving the hand any closer. </p><p>
  <em>Be okay. </em>
</p><p>That was the silent command he gave him, because Theodore was not one to beg or plead. </p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to the hospital wing later this evening," Harry said all of a sudden, his fingers still shaking from the events earlier that day. Half-blood prince's book was already disposed of, sealed away in the Room of Requirement along with the unexpected kiss with Ginny. He blushed slightly when thinking about it again but right now was not the time to be figuring out what it meant. </p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea, Harry," Hermione said softly and reached out to place a delicate hand over his. "You're only going to feel worse."</p><p>"For once I agree with Mione, you're already eating yourself up for this enough as it is," Ron stated quietly and she gave him a small but approving smile. </p><p>"No, guys, I have to see if he's okay," Harry explained desperately as he brought his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. "Fuck, what did I do," he said for the millionth time in the last three hours and just like before his friends tried to soothe him with, "Harry, you didn't know." and "Harry, he'd probably end up hurting you way worse." </p><p>And although those were both true they brought no comfort to him, because every time he closed his eyes he could see Malfoy, tears pouring down his face faster than blood from his wounds. If Snape had not found them, the Slytherin would have probably ended up dead and it would have been his fault. No matter how much he said, he hated the blonde prat, he never wished death upon him, so now he had to make sure he would be alright, that he would live. </p><p>"You can't change my mind," he muttered, "I'm going."</p><p>For the rest of the day he barely spoke to the others, he was mostly just sitting in an armchair near the fireplace, looking at the flames dancing. He was thinking about Malfoy, constantly seeing him in his mind and Harry was anxious to go check up on him. </p><p><em>Surely the git will be okay, right?</em> It was Snape that found them and he quickly began casting healing spells on the deepest of gashes. Harry felt his stomach clench and bile rising up. Thinking about those cuts, the deep red blood seeping from them made him want to vomit. But he pushed it down every time. </p><p>He checked the clock again and saw that it was already past eight in the evening. Looking around people were still sitting in the common room, meaning he had to wait some more. After what felt like days most of them retreated to their dorms and went to bed. <em>This was it</em>, he said to himself as he stood up and went to fetch his invisibility cloak to get him through the corridors unnoticed. Just when he was about to leave through the hole in the wall a soft voice spoke, "Be careful, Harry." It was Ginny, how did he not notice her, was his mind that preoccupied with thoughts of Malfoy?</p><p>"I will, don't worry," he replied quickly and left without looking back at her. It was not the time nor the place to be dealing with their confusing feelings for each other. </p><p>Sneaking up to the hospital wing late in the evening provided to be relatively easy if one possessed the means to become invisible. He ran into Filch only once and he did not suspect a thing, not even Mrs. Norris seemed to be too interested in capturing him tonight as she ignored the foreign smell of another human being, which her nose most certainly caught. </p><p>Harry was pleased with himself as he arrived at the doors leading to the hospital wings. He pulled his cloak off, not really sure why but it just seemed right. If Malfoy was awake, he was prepared to thoroughly apologize and explain that he had no idea what the spell would have done to him. And if the Slytherin was asleep, he would not see him anyway. With that in mind he opened the door slowly, because he did not want to make too much unnecessary noise. As he stepped inside his eyes immediately searched for the one bed that was not empty but instead of finding the blonde boy, his eyes connected with a stone cold gaze. </p><p><em>Oh, fuck</em>, was all Harry thought as he watched the person stand up from the chair and walk towards him, holding themselves high. He never even considered the possibility of somebody else being here, what was he going to do now? His mind had not provided him with an answer quickly enough and the person – a boy, Slytherin by the looks of it, was hovering over him. He was much taller than him so Harry had to lift his head up to get a good look at his face. Immediately he recognized him, dark curls, harsh brown eyes traced with black eyeliner. There was probably only one boy wearing eyeliner at Hogwarts and it was Theodore Nott, sixth year Slytherin. Harry had not heard much about him, he never bullied anyone as far as he knew and he never helped Malfoy with his stunts either. In fact he might be the only Draco-related-Slytherin that he ever saw act on his own accord. </p><p>So maybe not everything was lost, maybe he could simply explain and walk away from this. But standing there face to face with him was making him kind of scared, the boy was still quiet, staring at him and he looked like he was thinking something over. Then again Harry was always shit at reading Slytherins, the purebloods especially, Malfoy being the sole exception. </p><p>Wait purebloods…Nott...Nott as in. <em>Fuck. FUCK. </em>Images from fourth year flashed across his mind. The graveyard. Death Eaters. Malfoy's father was definitely there but so was – Theodore's. He reported them both alongside with two others that he managed to identify. <em>Oh, he was in big shit. </em></p><p>"You have some balls coming here, Potter," the Slytherin spoke, keeping any emotions out, making it so much harder for Harry to know if he should be running away already. </p><p>"I- I just wanted –" he started but Nott did not let him finish. </p><p>"To gloat? See your work up close," he provided and stepped even closer, their chests only inches apart now. </p><p>"W-what," Harry stuttered, feeling the heat creeping up his neck. "No, I –" </p><p>Theodore thoroughly ignored everything he said, "You know, I told the others to leave you. To let you succumb to the guilt that would eventually find you," Harry was listening but was so confused, he was beginning to feel dizzy, he had never talked to Nott before and he was grateful for it was not a pleasant experience. Was conversing with him always like this, feeling on edge, coldness from his voice seeping into your soul, or was this reserved for him specially? Either way, this was sending chills all over his body. </p><p>"I thought I would be able to restrain myself as well. Usually I'm brilliant at that but you showed up at the wrong time, Potter. I am sorry but then again I am not," he spoke and Harry was having a hard time deciphering what this all meant for him. </p><p>"I know Malfoy can be a dick, but so can you, especially in the way you treat him. I'm warning you, don't show your face up here ever again or I will choke the life out of you. For now you are only leaving with a bruise," he said and Harry was amazed at how matter of factly he managed to sound while threatening him. </p><p>He let himself exhale, it looked like he was pardoned. <em>Wait…</em></p><p>"Bruise?" Harry asked confused just before his face was connected to a solid fist, knuckles digging themselves into his cheek bone. Surprised as he was at the sudden pain that erupted right under his eye, he let out a yell. Before he could do or say anything, Theodore turned around and walked slowly back to where Malfoy laid, not sparing him another glance. </p><p>Harry held a hand over his face but quickly decided that this was one of the best outcomes he could have hoped for and left as fast as his legs would carry him. Not because he was scared that Nott would come after him, somehow he knew that as long as Harry did not return to the hospital wing he would actually leave him alone. So what was it that made his hair stand up and pushed his nerves to the edge? </p><p>He moved those questions aside since he did not want to deal with them, instead he focused on the fact that Malfoy was alive. It was enough to somewhat calm him down, that was the purpose of coming here after all, to check up on him. </p><p>He was back at the portrait of Fat Lady in no time, whispering the password and climbing into the common room. The sound of shuffling and clothes moving was caught in his ears, he thought everybody had gone to bed already. </p><p>"Harry," Seamus breathed out as he walked closer to the sofas, "what, where…" he asked, looking like he was trying to catch his breath. </p><p>A gasp followed and he noticed that Dean was here as well, "What the hell happened to you, mate," he exclaimed but tried to keep his voice hushed. </p><p>"Oh," Harry said, forgetting the questions about what Seamus and Dean were doing up this late immediately, "I ran into Theodore Nott."</p><p>"With your face?" Dean asked, grimacing a bit, but Seamus tried to lighten the mood up so he grinned and added, "Harry, now, answer honestly, did you try to kiss Nott? I know he can be tempting but –" Dean was smirking at the beginning but he quickly switched to glaring at Seamus. </p><p>"Yeah that's <em>exactly </em>what happened," Harry said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "how did you know?" </p><p>"Jesus, relax will you," Seamus said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Care to tell us the truth then?" </p><p>"I went up to the hospital wing," Harry slowly admitted, "you know to…check up on Malfoy and well Nott was there. So," he trailed off, looking at his shoes. It actually sounded really pathetic. </p><p>"So he punched you," Seamus concluded, "and you ran?" </p><p>"No, I – he let me go," he said, rubbing the painful spot on his face. </p><p>"Just like that?" Dean did not sound convinced and by the looks of it neither was Seamus. </p><p>"Just like that," Harry repeated, "well…after threatening to choke me to death if I…ever came back."</p><p>"Aha," Dean let out, <em>relief? </em>on his face, "sounds more like it." </p><p>"Yeah," agreed Seamus and looked from the boy sharing a sofa with him to Harry, "it would have been suspicious if a Slytherin did not threaten you after the whole," he paused, trying to search for appropriate words, "Malfoy thingy." </p><p>
  <em>Really, could he not come up with something better? </em>
</p><p>"Malfoy thingy," Harry stared at them, there was something so weird about them tonight but he could not quite put his finger on it. It was late, he was tired and his face hurt way more than he expected it to. </p><p>"Right, I'm just gonna," he pointed towards the dorms, "go and get some sleep." They nodded and watched him leave, wishing him a good night. He just waved at them in response as he started climbing up the stairs. Upon opening the door to his room he could hear quiet giggles coming from the common room. Whatever they were up to, did not matter to him right now and he collapsed onto his bed, not bothered with changing into his pajamas. </p><p>Downstairs Dean asked Seamus as he cupped the boy's cheeks with his hands, "You think he knows?" </p><p>Finnigan tried not to laugh as he shook his head, "Harry is an idiot, more oblivious than a wall. Besides I wouldn't care even if he did." He saw Dean's face lit up and the boy scooted even closer to him. "And what about Nott?" </p><p>The second part of the question was not voiced but Seamus knew what it was so he huffed and leaned forward, "Nott's got nothing on you, Thomas." He leaned in more and his forehead was now touching Dean's, "And I would never do this to him," he said and pulled the other boy into a passionate kiss before he lowered them both down, feeling every curve and tasting every corner of his body, which made Dean's insecurities vanish completely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated.  :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snoring, consciousness and a mother's scream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An original character also makes an appearance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron said as soon as he opened the curtains in the morning. His best friend was not so subtly pointing at his face, his mouth open in shock. "What <em>is</em> that?" </p><p>"My face," Harry responded sarcastically and pulled yesterday's shirt over his head in order to get dressed into something fresh and less rumpled. He and Ron were never awkward with each other so he did not feel the need to hide in the bathroom just to get changed. </p><p>Ron groaned and threw a pillow at him, "Yeah but why is half of it purple?" </p><p>"Half?!" the boy exclaimed and his voice sounded panicked. "Is it that bad?" </p><p>He really tried not to laugh at Harry's reaction but in the end, he still failed. "Mate, don't worry, even with that nasty bruise girls will still drool all over you." </p><p>Harry let out a short sarcastic laugh while he rolled his eyes at him. "Oh thanks, Ron, I was really worried about not getting enough attention." </p><p>"Thought so," his friend said jokingly with a big smile on his face. Harry had not seen him in such a good mood in quite a while. He wondered what changed. </p><p>"Ron, did something happen," he asked curiously and raised his eyebrows at him even though his face protested. Every time he moved it, pain shot across it. </p><p>"Oh nothing," the freckled boy said and scratched the back of his neck, "but clearly something happened to you. Won't you tell me about it?" </p><p>"Honestly it's stupid. I tripped on a staircase while on my way back from the hospital wing," Harry lied smoothly. He did not want to upset Ron with more Slytherin drama first thing in the morning. His only worry was that Dean or Seamus had already told someone and the word spread around. Really, why did he even tell them in the first place? </p><p>"For a Chosen One you really are clumsy," Ron joked and Harry immediately flipped him the finger but that only resulted in his best friend laughing. Once he calmed down a bit, he put his shoes up and grinned, "Come on, let's get some breakfast. Hermione is probably already waiting for us downstairs." </p><p>Harry responded with a smile of his own and only then realized that he missed this. Joking and laughing with Ron made him realize just how much he had distanced himself from his friends, all because of one bloody textbook. </p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the soft snores from his dorm mate, he stepped into their bathroom. The nightclothes on him seemed uncharacteristically crumpled, he must have tossed and turned in his sleep. He had no idea when he came back, but judging by the tired look in his eyes, he had spent the better part of the night sitting on a chair in the hospital wing. It did not worry him much, sleepiness could be easily washed away with a shower and a strong cup of tea. </p><p>He slipped out of his pajamas and folded them quickly. The dark green tiles under his bare feet were cold, just like the air around him. Willing himself not to shudder, he took off his underwear as well and threw it in the laundry basket for the house elves to wash. He stepped behind the glass and turned on the shower. Icy water fell on his shoulders and he gasped. It felt like the water was drained straight out of the lake above them. Usually it took a few minutes for it to warm up but this time Theodore did not wait and tilted his head under the stream. </p><p>A freezing shower was just what he needed to clear his mind and properly wake up. Keeping his eyes closed, he rubbed his face and combed his fingers through his now wet curls. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his hands were stained black and groaned. </p><p><em>Of course, </em>he thought to himself and tried to rub it away but not everything came off. Sighing, he turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. He looked at himself in the mirror as he dried his hair carefully. Eyeliner was smudged around his eyes, apparently he completely forgot about it when he went to bed last night. </p><p>He took his wand, which was still lying on top of his folded nightclothes and removed it with one simple gesture. After that, he performed a drying charm on himself as well and discarded his towel. He was looking at himself in the mirror, observing the face, which was now as naked as the rest of him. Slowly he traced the curve of his nose and let his fingertips glide over the cupid bow of his lips. <em>Familiar</em>, that was the word he would use to describe his own touch. He knew other kinds as well but they were not something to brag about. </p><p>Pushing those thoughts into the far corners of his mind, he finally dressed himself and put on the clothes he brought to the bathroom with him. They were not school robes, rather something to his own liking. The uniform made him look ordinary and Theodore thought himself anything but that. Whenever he could get away with it, he wore his own clothes and today was hopefully that day. If he needed to make himself disappear in the crowd, there were other ways of doing it than wearing boring pieces of clothing. </p><p>When fully dressed, he finished his look by applying some eyeliner and went back into his dorm room. His roommate was still asleep but Theodore predicted that already, the boy really liked to spend all of his mornings in bed. </p><p>Mattias was a foreign student from Italy and was the heir to one of the most prestigious families there. Sometimes he wondered why his parents sent him here at all. Or maybe it was his choice to get away from his family, Theodore thought, either way he was glad the boy was his dorm mate. The boy proved to be mostly unproblematic and fairly intelligent. Over the course of two years that he had been here, they managed to coexist without complications, conversing politely if needed but other than that left each other alone. Mattias seemed to enjoy his peace and privacy just as much as Theodore and for that he could respect him. </p><p>Grabbing his incognito muggle book, he left the Italian boy to his rest and headed out to the Great Hall for breakfast and some much-needed black tea. He planned to go back to the hospital wing again, now during actual visitation times. After what happened the previous night, he was certain that Potter would not show his face there, therefore he promptly ignored him and acted like he was non-existent when he walked past the Golden trio, sitting at the Gryffindor table. </p><p>Missing classes was not his usual way of doing things but he easily decided that skipping The history of magic was far less of a crime than leaving Draco alone in that place. Well, and maybe he really hated that particular class and loved sitting by Malfoy's side way more than he cared to admit.</p><p>Right after breakfast, he headed up to where the Slytherin Prince was hopefully healing. With the book clutched in his hand, he strolled into the big room and gave the nurse a polite nod of head, hoping she had no idea that he sneaked inside last night. </p><p>"Here to see Mr. Malfoy I presume," she said and came closer to him. Theodore confirmed with, "Yes, Madam," and quickly added, "if I may that is."</p><p>"Of course, Mr. Nott, but he is still quite unconscious, I'm afraid," she said with her soft voice, eyes boring right into Theodore's. </p><p>"I understand," he responded, averting his gaze to catch a glimpse of the blonde boy in bed. "Will he be alright," he asked and felt his voice wavering a bit, which was most unusual for him and the nurse seemed to notice it, because she raised her left eyebrow ever so slightly. </p><p>"I believe Mr. Malfoy will be back on his feet in no time, so there is no need for excess worry. Now, Mr. Nott, do go see your friend," she said and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "although I'm not sure much has changed since the last time you saw him." </p><p>Theodore felt a slight heat spread over his cheeks and Madam Pomfrey offered him a smile alongside with a quick wink. <em>So she knew</em>, he thought and yet she let him stay with Draco and had not yelled at him to go out and leave the poor boy to rest. What that meant, he did not really know, but apparently the nurse had it all figured out. </p><p>He did not dwell too much on these thoughts and instead made his way to the same chair, he had occupied yesterday. With a grimace, he thought that the medi-witch was right and Malfoy looked pretty much the same as he did last night. Still the same relaxed face, blonde strands of hair plastered to his forehead, arms, torso and neck bandaged heavily. It was still strange, to look at the Slytherin Prince in this state, so vulnerable and exposed, wearing a peaceful expression he had never seen on him whilst he was awake. </p><p>Theodore was glad that Madam Pomfrey had retreated to her cabinet and left them alone in the room. It was the only reason he dared to touch Draco's forehead and carefully brush some of the blonde locks away from his closed eyes. Well that and the fact that Malfoy was unconscious, so he could not back away, helped tremendously too. </p><p>He let himself smile and his gaze lingered on the beautifully sculpted face some more before he finally brought his attention to the book in his lap. Slowly he opened it up, turning the pages to find the right one and started reading the part where he left off yesterday. After about half a page, he found himself saying the words quietly, his deep voice filling the silent room. He did not really know what possessed him to start reading aloud but then again, where was the harm? The Slytherin Prince was out of it so he definitely would not know what was happening, much less would he figure out that it was in fact muggle literature he was being read to. </p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>Draco was being pulled out from the unpleasant darkness. He felt himself following an invisible trail, guided by eloquent words spoken somewhere above him. When he finally pushed through the thick layers of pitch black, he could clearly hear the words for what they were and more importantly, he knew whom they belonged to. </p><p>Never in his life did he hear Theodore Nott speak so many words at once and was more than glad to be on the receiving end of it. When he finally decided that just listening to his melodic voice was not enough, he tried to open his eyes. Bright light, coming to the room, made him blink a few times in the process of getting adjusted to it. Theodore noticed that he had awoken and stopped reading immediately to look him in the eyes. Draco offered him a small smile and asked, "Am I dead? Is this the afterlife?" </p><p>That made Theodore look down at his book and snort silently, moving his fingers over the line he read last. Draco's smile grew even softer as he observed him and slowly extended his right arm towards him even though it caused him pain. He lightly touched the page of the book and said, "Well…aren't you going to keep on reading?" </p><p>The boy was taken aback by his question and he looked at him again, subtle confusion visible in his eyes. Draco realized with some delay that Nott did not bother with keeping on that expressionless face, accompanied by the empty gaze and it made his heart skip a beat. This was becoming a pleasant occurrence in their recent interactions and Draco returned the favor by abandoning the proper Malfoy act for him. </p><p>Theodore still seemed to be waiting for something, looking at his face, brown eyes searching. Draco rolled his eyes and said, "I won't tell, if you won't, Nott."</p><p>That seemed to be enough as the corners of his mouth moved up a little bit and he returned his attention back to the book. "Then," he started and moved his hand to gently close around Draco's wrist, seeing as his hand was still resting on the page, "get your hand of my book, Malfoy." The tone he used was not irritated, Draco knew, and if that was not enough, the way Theodore gently moved his arm to lie on the bed again, definitely was. </p><p>"Hands off, noted," Draco said, feeling his heart working twice as fast due to that careful touch. Theodore said nothing in response, he just bit his lip for a second before picking up where he stopped a few minutes ago.</p><p>For centuries Draco could have listened and not get enough of his voice. At first, he seemed a bit nervous, his fingers shook slightly as they glided along the pages but soon he relaxed and fell into the story completely, words rolling off his tongue easily. Draco found it hard to focus on their actual meaning, instead he was shamelessly staring at Theodore, admiring him while he read. </p><p>The way he was a bit slouched forward made his dark curls fall down his forehead, hiding his brown eyes. From time to time, he stuck his tongue out and licked his rosy lips that were getting dry faster with how much he was speaking. He was not wearing his Slytherin robes, Draco noticed for the first time, instead, there was a fitted black shirt hugging his body perfectly. The long sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, revealing his bare forearms. </p><p>With a pang to his heart Draco realized that he would never be able to roll his sleeves up like that ever again, not if he wanted to keep the ugly Dark mark hidden. These thoughts were making him sad and desperate, it was not what he wanted to feel right now at all, not when he had the opportunity of listening to <em>Theodore bloody Nott</em> of all people reading to him. </p><p>He pushed the Dark mark, Voldemort's snake like face and the task all out of his mind. Even images of his father and Aunt Bella were pushed to the shadowy edge of his mind, in order to make space for this one particular Slytherin and he found himself relaxing once more. </p><p>None of them knew how much time had passed before the doors to the hospital wing were opened. Theodore abruptly shut up and Draco already missed his voice. He looked to the entrance and rolled his eyes as he saw Pansy running towards them, Blaise strolling in after her. They were good friends and Draco loved them but right now he wished, he could tell them to bugger off and let him enjoy his alone time with Theodore. </p><p>"Draco, <em>darling</em>," Pansy squealed, "I'm so sorry we couldn't come sooner. I missed you <em>so much</em>. Are you okay? Where does it hurt? I'm going to murder Potter but not before I give you a hug." She was already by the bed and did not seem to notice Theodore, sitting on the chair next to it, at all. </p><p>"Pans, I don't think I'd survive one of your hugs right now," Draco replied with his cold Malfoy voice, "but it's nice of you to come here."</p><p>"But of course, Draco, how could we not visit? We were all so worried when we heard what happened."</p><p>"We came straight from Defense," Blaise said in his usual cool manner, "Snape was glaring at Potter so intensely that I thought he was going to drill a hole through his head." </p><p>At that, Draco scoffed and said, "All he'd find would be empty space."</p><p>Pansy started laughing and Blaise snorted loudly, "See, Pans, although he looks dreadful, he's well enough to make jokes about Scarhead or should I say Bruiseface now, Nott?" Zabini made his way to stand next to the chair, looking amused. He was the first out of the two Slytherins to actually acknowledge his presence in the room. Draco smirked and moved his eyes from Blaise to Theodore, "Bruiseface?" </p><p>The boy shrugged and met Draco's gaze, "My hand slipped," he provided and Pansy burst out into another fit of laughter, while Blaise put a hand on Theodore's shoulder and squeezed it approvingly. The boy instinctively wanted to pull away but then he reminded himself, it was only Zabini and it would look weird, should he react in such a way. </p><p>"I see," Draco said and stifled his own chuckles down. </p><p>"Theodore Nott, you may be a weird one but anybody, who punches the Golden boy in the face and gets away with it, has my blessing," Pansy said as she went to hug him tightly. That ended with her basically straddling him, while he still sat in the chair and awkwardly tried to hug her back with his long arms. He did not foresee these kinds of interactions at all. </p><p>"Not sure your blessing means much, Pans," smirked Blaise, who now had the audacity to ruffle Theodore's gorgeous hair, while he was still trapped in Parkinson's clutch. He was pretty sure this could be classified as assault but he relaxed just a tad when he saw Draco, eyeing them all fondly. </p><p>"Okay, Pansy, let him breathe now or he'll pass out and have to stay here overnight," Draco said eventually, his lips curved into a smile. </p><p>"I bet you would like having him here after dark," started Blaise winking at Draco, while Pansy let go of Theodore to finish, "again." They both burst into giggles as they saw the pink hue Malfoy's pale cheeks took on. </p><p>"Again," he asked and looked at Theodore for explanation and was surprised to find Nott's cheeks matching his. His friend tried to put on his expressionless face again but failed and averted his eyes away from Draco's. </p><p><em>Fuck. </em>He had no good explanation for this and everyone knew it, so he just stayed quiet and Blaise explained everything for him, "Nott left the common room in the evening and we did not see him come back before we went to bed. Naturally we assumed it had something to do with you and now he has just confirmed it."</p><p>
  <em>Well that is just perfect, Zabini, anything else you want to add? </em>
</p><p>"Blaisyyy, you're making him uncomfortable. I, for one, am glad he was here. Salazar knows what would have happened, if Potter found you here alone and unconscious," Pansy said sincerely and Theodore thanked her in his head. </p><p>"Potter came <em>here,</em>" Draco asked, voice trembling slightly. It was enough for all of them to catch it. </p><p>"Yes, darling, but our Theo made sure he didn't come anywhere near you."</p><p>
  <em>Potter was already onto him, he almost killed him in the process of finding out what he was hiding and now he was also trying to get to him while unconscious?</em>
</p><p>Draco felt a shiver traveling down his spine. He momentarily forgot about his task, in favor of listening to Theodore reading and chatting with the rest of the Silver trio. A sudden feeling of dread washed over him and he remembered his failed attempts. <em>Shit shit shit. </em>His breath was getting shallow and the world around him started spinning. He could not let his friends see him like this, could not let them know, how bad things with him really were. </p><p>"Draco," he heard Pansy's worried voice, "Draco, are you okay?" </p><p>No, he was not okay, far from it but he could not say that to them. He had to go through this alone, could not risk even more people getting caught up in this. There was no way he would put their safety on the line, they were too important to him. Others thought them to be his minions, but they really and truly were his friends, people he cared about. The other Slytherins, well, they could be called his little soldiers for all he gave a damn, but not these three. </p><p>"I – yes, Pans, I'm fine," he lied like he was taught by his parents, "as fine as one could be after Potter decides to try and rip you to shreds."</p><p>"Alright, Draco, if you're sure. We'll leave you to rest then and I promise we'll deal with that son of a bitch."</p><p>"Son of a pig, Snape would say," Blaise corrected her and she rolled her eyes. "We have Charms now anyway and Nott here can't afford to skip any more classes or he'll get himself into detention." </p><p>"Doubt they noticed I was missing but you do have a point," Theodore replied and stood up, not entirely convinced by Draco's words. He looked at him for a second, his stone mask back in place but before he turned around to leave with Pansy and Blaise, the Slytherin Prince spoke quietly, "Thank you, Nott." </p><p>It took him by surprise, since he could not remember Draco Malfoy ever thanking anyone. He stared at him for a bit longer before simply inclining his head in response. </p><p>"Later, Draco!" was the last thing he heard Pansy yell before the doors shut after them, leaving him all alone again. </p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>Charms' class was uneventful, to say the least. The Professor must have slept even less than Theodore because his usual energetic and excited way of speaking about spells was reduced to a monotonous explanation of regulations and laws, regarding time spells. Nonetheless, Theodore followed the lesson and made detailed notes. When he glanced over them at the end, he made a mental note to just not bother with learning time spells. One could very easily be charged with illegal spell work. </p><p>Three hours of Herbology were next on the list for him. Thankfully Pansy and Blaise did not choose that subject for their N.E.W.Ts, so he did not have to deal with their stares, grins, winks, giggles and raised eyebrows any longer. He needed some air and quiet, naively he thought, he would get that in the greenhouses. </p><p>It turned out they were dealing with very cranky carnivorous plants, which started screeching, when you did not stroke their leaves and tried to bite your fingers, if you forgot to feed them. The little plants were a handful but Professor Sprout tried to ensure them that they started behaving better, once they stopped growing. Theodore looked down at his scratched and bitten hands, he did not know whether he believed her. </p><p>After long three hours of rehoming the plants into bigger pods, he was feeling the lack of sleep again. His fingers ached and his stomach was letting him know that he had not eaten since breakfast. The latter problem was the first he chose to solve, while he promptly ignored the other two. He had to go to the library and catch up on the missed classes. As he climbed the stairs, Blaise caught him by the arm. </p><p>"Aren't you coming with us, Nott? The Prince is waiting," he said jokingly. </p><p>Theodore turned to face him, there was no Pansy by his side this time. "I have work to do," he said and pulled his arm out of Zabini's grip, this time not hesitating. He had had enough of his hands on him for one day.</p><p>"Is it more important than Draco," the other boy asked slowly as if giving him time to really consider his answer. When all he got from Theodore was a cold stare, he raised his dark eyebrow and stared right back. </p><p>"You're wasting your time, waiting for an answer you already have," said Theodore after Blaise kept his gaze on him but his mouth tightly shut. "It doesn't change anything though. Unlike you, I want my notes neat."</p><p>The other Slytherin narrowed his eyes before he scoffed loudly, "Alright, Nott, run to your library." Theodore had no intention of running but he nodded slightly in response. No more words needed to be said between them, so Blaise just flashed him a grin and descended down the staircase, his hands in his pockets. </p><p>Theodore did not linger and simply continued the route up, this time without any interruptions. Soon he was seated behind a desk with a large dusty book before him. His notes were coming along much slower than usual, his mind kept straying away from goblin revolutions in the 18th century to the image of blonde locks and gray eyes. He could still feel the trace of their gaze on him from the hospital wing. </p><p>Inside his chest, his heart was speeding up again. He put a hand over it as if he tried to force it to calm down. It was silly of him to think it would work. His best chances of achieving that were to focus back on the old book but pushing Draco out of his mind proved to be an impossible task. </p><p>
  <em>"At least his heart is not like yours!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For his sake I hope it's nothing like yours either." </em>
</p><p>The words echoed inside his head with the same intensity and spite they were spoken in a decade ago. Theodore's fists clenched at the resurfaced memory. It was the only time his mother screamed and hearing it made his blood freeze. Back then, he did not know what to think of the conversation – <em>if one could call it so</em> – but now he hoped both of his parents were right in their thinking. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scars, distraction and temptation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Halloween is getting closer so I had to put in a reminder of the year 1981 (sorry not sorry). Otherwise this chapter is surprisingly Blaise-orientated, hope you'll enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With his energy still low and frankly nothing better to do, Draco was dozing off for the better part of the day. Sleeping was also an attempt to get away from his worries but they managed to plague his dreams from time to time. Maybe he should just ask Madam Pomfrey for some <em>Dreamless sleep</em> potion. </p><p>He was lying with his eyes closed when the doors opened and he was too curious, possibly even scared, so he quickly looked to find out who it was. Immediately he spotted the familiar faces of Pansy and Blaise. Draco's eyes moved to look back at the door but no one else was coming inside. Why did he feel disappointed? </p><p>"Where did you lose Nott," he asked before he could stop himself. </p><p>Blaise raised his eyebrows and nudged Pansy with his elbow, "Not even a hello. Seems like we are no longer enough, Pans," he breathed out and pretended to wipe away a tear. The Slytherin girl joined his little play and started consoling him, "Blaisy, dear, don't take it to heart. You'll always have me even if Draco decides to replace us." </p><p>To that Draco could only roll his eyes and snort, "You are ridiculous, you know. I'm not ditching you for Nott." </p><p>"Mark your words," Blaise said as he turned serious. Pansy slapped him on the arm and walked closer to Draco. </p><p>"You don't have to ditch anyone," she smiled sweetly like only Pansy could, "I can make room for Theo too. Who says my heart isn't big enough to love three boys." </p><p>Zabini laughed and threw an arm around Pansy's shoulders, pulling her closer. "Oh we <em>love </em>Nott now, don't we?" His voice was mocking and his eyes were narrowed. Not so subtly, he glanced at Malfoy.</p><p>Draco had no idea whether Zabini was just teasing him or he generally thought, he had figured something out. Before he could overthink it, his friend spoke again. "What happened to Miss Daphne Greengrass?" He was looking at Pansy again. "Isn't she the one who takes up your whole heart?" </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Blaisy," she yelled back and wriggled her way out from underneath his arm. She crossed her arms angrily and turned away from him, "That's not the same." </p><p>"Pans," Draco started and ignored the smug look on Blaise's face, that boy could really be insensitive sometimes. "Why didn't you tell me?" He kept his voice soft, after all they were the only ones in the room and he did not feel like his Malfoy side would work best for Pansy. </p><p>"You know why," she said quietly and started biting the nail of her thumb. Draco smiled sadly at her and nodded, of course he understood.</p><p>"On Morgana's beautiful bust, you two are unbelievable," Blaise sighed and dropped himself into the nearest chair. Draco glared at him and tried to calm the sudden urge to start screaming in frustration. Just because Blaise had parents that allowed him to live his life a lot more freely, did not mean he and Pansy had that kind of treatment too. More often than not Blaise did not completely understand the situation and pressure most of the purebloods were under. </p><p>"Zabini," he said through gritted teeth and the man lifted his hands up in surrender. They had always avoided this topic but sometimes it still managed to come up. In the end Pansy usually ran away in tears, Draco fell into dear old depression and Blaise was left highly irritated. Even though he had different views on the whole situation and was annoyed at the both of them for making themselves unnecessarily miserable, he still picked up the pieces and put his friends back together every time. </p><p>Yes, Blaise knew he was a bastard but that did not mean he did not care. "Fine," he bit back. After no one spoke for three minutes and all he could hear was Pansy chewing her nail, Blaise sighed loudly, "Before you two went on your pity trip, you were asking about Nott," he gestured to Draco with his head and was glad that it caught his attention. "He's catching up on everything he missed this morning. That's why he isn't here." </p><p>Draco hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes looking less tormented, Blaise noted. Pansy was quick to grasp at the changed subject and chimed in, "You should have dragged him here anyway. Salazar knows you could have with all the muscles you are hiding under those robes." As she spoke she came closer and ended up sitting on the bed, next to Draco, who was listening with a small smile on his face. </p><p>Blaise winked at her before he grinned. "Yeah, but I figured, he's the only one who actually bothers with making notes for History of magic. He's currently in the library reading about – what was the class about again?" Blaise stroked his chin as he spoke, looking at Pansy for help. She seemed as clueless as him, "No doubt something boring," she said simply and chuckled, "but I bet Theo will still manage to make amazing notes about it." </p><p>"Oh, I'm counting on it. We'll definitely <em>borrow</em> them," Blaise responded with a mischievous glint in his eyes. It made the Slytherin girl snicker and the blonde beside her smirked. <em>Mission accomplished, </em>though Blaise, they were all in a better mood now. </p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>After Blaise and Pansy left, Draco was once again getting tense and worried. To be honest the feeling never completely left him anymore but the company of his friends still helped him to ignore it. Now he had no one and nothing to distract him and he already knew it was going to be a long night. He was still downright exhausted yet he dreaded closing his eyes. Nightmares lurked behind heavy eyelids, he could feel them patiently waiting for the opportunity to get their hands on him. Draco wished he could simply pass out again, that way he would not have to deal with them. </p><p>A different option was provided by Madam Pomfrey, who offered him a potion that would take his dreams away for the night. If the matron could hear the desperation in his voice as he accepted the vial, she said nothing and just wished him a good and peaceful night. With <em>Dreamless sleep</em> now in his system, he quickly descended into slumber. Figures and shadows, which would have grabbed him the second he was asleep, were now dissolved and melted away. All that remained to remind him, they used to be there, was a sort of chill that occasionally brushed against him. </p><p>Draco's breathing calmed significantly and there was not a tense muscle in his body. It allowed his skin to rest and heal as well, since it was not being pulled and stretched. However, the parts that were slashed apart with the force of the dark curse only barely held together. Keeping his blood at bay was a constant battle with the traces of dark magic that still lingered in the wounds. But throughout the night the scale tipped to his favor, his skin becoming stronger and scars began to form themselves, locking in all that was evil. Bright red they shone under the bandages and Madam Pomfrey sat in her cabinet, thinking about them. </p><p>With all her knowledge and years of experience, she knew removing these kinds of scars was impossible. She spent a long time researching this topic more than two decades ago. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought back to the kind boy, who woke up every month with a new set of irremovable scars. She remembered how self conscious he got about them but luckily he had friends that did not treat him differently for it. </p><p><em>And a boyfriend, who was head over heels in love with him, </em>she thought fondly, fighting back a smile. But the smile soon disappeared and her tears fell into her lap. Every time she got lost in these memories, she was painfully reminded of what happened to the bunch of lively Gryffindors. They got caught up in a war they were much too young for, forced to grow up quickly. Two of them died by their friend's hand, the other friend wrongfully been appointed the blame and ended up in Azkaban. While the rest of the Wizarding world celebrated, the boy was left alone to grieve and live under the pretence that the one he loved murdered their friends through betrayal. Betrayal he himself was accused of by him. It was mistrust that was the death of their relationship and blind trust in the wrong man that made Harry an orphan. </p><p>The matron put a hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs that would no doubt try to escape her. A picture of them all was still in her possession but it was safely tucked away in a drawer, she could not bring herself to look at it. She knew it was happening again, children would fight the war the same way their parents did. Anything, she would give to not watch another generation be slowly ripped apart by fear and loss too great for it to even make sense. </p><p>She hoped it would be different this time around, that they would be able to stand together against You-know-who but the boy, currently sleeping in her wing, was a sore reminder that it was unlikely. Once again the Wizarding world would be split in two and why was it that the young ones always paid the price? </p><p>Out of everyone she was not judgy, her line of work needed her not to be. People came to her with all sorts of problems and she provided help for each one. But she feared Draco Malfoy had a problem even worse than scars and just like with them, she knew not how to help him get rid of it. </p><p>She tried not to think about too much just yet, she could be wrong after all. Something in her wanted to believe that the Malfoy kid would choose a different path for himself, maybe if somebody showed him, he was more than what his parents wanted him to be. <em>Maybe, maybe</em>…she got lost in her thinking, tears still trickling down her cheeks. She should have taken the <em>Dreamless sleep</em> herself because once she fell asleep, her dreams tortured her with pictures of the kind boy, broken under the moonlight. She heard screams and cries, watched how bodies of children piled up beneath her feet, green lights flashing in the distance. Hogwarts was in ruins and her beds filled up fast with all the wounded. </p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>"Is it your mom again," Dean asked when he saw the frown on Seamus' face. The boy only nodded and continued to read through the letter in his hands. Dean waited patiently for him to finish and watched his expression change from worried to annoyed and eventually angry. He knew when he reached the end, because Seamus' face was red and his jaw clenched. </p><p>His boyfriend pointed his wand at the piece of paper and it erupted in flames. "Finnigan," came a cry from someone in the common room, "put that out before we all burn to death!" It was a bit dramatic in Dean's opinion but he could understand the worry, after all everything around Seamus seemed to either burn or blow up. Dean for sure heated up dangerously every time he touched him but now was not the time to think about that. Reacting quickly to Seamus' outbursts, internal or external, was something he learned soon after becoming his friend in the first year. Therefore swinging his wand to snuff the fire out, proved to be nothing difficult. </p><p>"Hey…" he started calmly, reaching out to take Seamus' hand in his own. He pulled him closer to himself but the other Gryffindor was still glaring at the ashes on the ground. </p><p>"For fuck's sake, I'm not even gonna write back to her anymore," he half yelled and Dean squeezed his hand reassuringly. </p><p>"Yes, you will. If you don't, she's gonna worry even more and I know you don't want that." Seamus finally looked at him and he could already see his anger disappearing. </p><p>"She can't just fucking hide me away," the boy said, breathing deeply to try and steady himself. Dean was proud of him, he truly was bettering himself and managed to control his temper much more efficiently than before. "Fucking hell," his voice got quieter as he spoke, "what good would it do anyway." </p><p>Dean let go of Seamus' hand and enveloped him in a tight hug instead. While he held him, he whispered back a response but did not get very far with it, "Fin –" </p><p>"Fin? That's a new one," Seamus laughed into his ear, "makes me sound like a puppy or something." </p><p>Hearing that, a chuckle escaped Dean despite wanting to talk about this seriously, "Well, you have to admit that it's kind of accurate. But stop trying to change the subject." </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Seamus stepped back and looked at his boyfriend with huge eyes but a playful smile on his face. Dean groaned, because he knew he would not get anywhere with questioning him more about it, at least not right now.</p><p>"Come on, let's go somewhere else before somebody else accuses me of trying to burn down the common room," Seamus said as he took his bag and swung it over his shoulder. </p><p>Already knowing where somewhere else was, Dean followed his boyfriend out of the common room with cheeks, warmer than normal. The mostly abandoned classroom up on the third floor was a place, where they spent more time than they probably should. As they strolled through the castle to get there, Seamus was unusually quiet. It was something that Dean noticed about him lately. The loud and energetic boy, who was not able to stay still for more than five minutes and always talked about random things, was growing more silent with every letter that his mom sent him. </p><p>No matter how much he tried, Dean could rarely get him to talk about it. Seamus was good at diverting his attention elsewhere, just like he was doing now. His hands slid under his shirt as soon as the door of the empty classroom closed behind them. Dean knew he should have pressed the matter more but when hot lips started kissing his neck, his thoughts began to slip away from him. </p><p>
  <em>I'll ask him again later. </em>
</p><p>He knew it was a lie, later would be too late as both of them would be sweaty and panting. Their bodies would be too tired, throats raw and their minds fogged from professing their love in ways that needed no words. It would be absurd to think about all that was wrong in the world when everything felt so right between them. </p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Nott, he liked to sit in the center of the room. That way he could see and hear everything around him. It also helped that everyone was kind of forced to acknowledge his presence but he did not seek to be the center of their attention, not always at least, that was more to Pansy's liking. </p><p>Blaise thought himself to be something of a majestic centerpiece, like a piece of modern art. Often minimalistic but bold in the clean lines that framed him. Nobody knew just what the picture represented or what it was supposed to tell them. But that was exactly what made it so intriguing, it made eyes wander to him constantly, traveling all over his front and back. People wanted to explore him and more often than not, Blaise let them. </p><p>In return for that, he got to explore them but truth be told, he did not find anyone interesting enough to stay with, after he figured them out. Usually it took only a night or two with them to know that they could not provide anything more than a warm body to him. At first, it used to be disappointing but now, Blaise just kind of accepted it. No longer did he have any expectations for the ones that would share a bed with him and it made things a lot easier. He knew exactly what he was getting before diving in it, that way he was never let down. </p><p>Other people did not work like him and it was probably for that fact that he was marked a player. Some also claimed he had commitment issues and there were all sorts of rumors about him, one more absurd than the other. <em>Still</em>, Blaise thought in amusement, <em>that doesn't keep them away.</em> In fact people were always more than eager to get in between the sheets with him. </p><p>Just now he could sense a pair of blue eyes eating him up. She was sitting on a sofa nearby, supposedly doing her homework but Blaise did not hear the quill ever make contact with the parchment on her lap. He did not spare her a single glance, instead he kept flipping through his book on the Wizarding Justice System, which in his opinion was quite shit and could use some updates. From time to time he scribbled down his own ideas of improvements or just short remarks on the current laws put in place. One day he would be in a position to actually do something about them. </p><p>Another Slytherin arrogant enough to think would succeed in doing something big, the world would say but he did not doubt himself. He knew it was possible and Blaise was prepared to work his ass off to achieve it. But just because his dreams were realistically attainable did not make it true for all Slytherins. The blonde girl, for one, was trying to get something she never could. </p><p>Blaise groaned silently as the girl would not stop eyeing him. Why did it have to be her? Anyone else and they would already be half naked but she was off limits. For her name was Daphne and even though Blaise was a self-absorbed jerk, he would not do that to Pansy. </p><p>
  <em>It's still stupid though. </em>
</p><p>He knew Pansy would never pursue her, because she was waiting to be married off. Nevertheless she would get extremely pissed at Blaise, if he tried anything with Daphne himself. Same went for Draco but at least he did not have stupid crushes that Blaise needed to avoid shagging. </p><p>
  <em>Well… </em>
</p><p>Amused thoughts filled his head and his lips formed a smirk. It might just be his imagination but from what he had seen, it was plausible he would have to put another person on the <em>Untouchable </em>list. The grin was instantly wiped off his face as he realized what it meant. </p><p><em>Theodore Nott</em>. </p><p>Blaise was supposed to keep his hands off him? The man, who looked just like his name would suggest, <em>God-given</em>. A bloody Greek God and a blonde Goddess and he was supposed to resist them both at the same time? </p><p>
  <em>I really am the best friend they will ever have. No one else would have agreed to those terms. </em>
</p><p>Blaise felt frustrated. At least Nott did not seem interested in anyone so that would make it easier to not hurt anybody's feelings. Daphne, on the other hand, was a constantly present temptation sending heart eyes to him. </p><p><em>They are so fucking lucky to have me</em>, Blaise continued his inner monolog, completely ignoring Greengrass and her stares. </p><p>
  <em>I have an empty room but all I'm thinking about is the people I can't have up there. </em>
</p><p>He silently damned Pansy and Draco for having such a great taste. But he damned their families louder for instilling in them that they could not even have a little bit of fun before getting married. </p><p>"Daphne, get ahold of yourself, it's not like you've never seen me before," he said as he stood up, sounding colder than he wanted to. The girl blushed in embarrassment but Blaise did not find it in himself to particularly care about it. He was on his way to his room, when he passed the door to Theodore's dormitory. He should no doubt be long back from the library, alongside with his perfected notes. Blaise was not joking when he said he would borrow them and now seemed as good a time as any. It is not like he would have better things to do. </p><p>He knocked strongly and waited. When nobody opened the door, he was forced to knock again. Being kept waiting was something he was not able to tolerate and Blaise found himself getting into an even worse mood quickly. Thankfully the door finally opened and he took in the view. The man in front of him was not Theodore but Blaise welcomed this unexpected turn of events with open arms. </p><p>The elusive Italian exchange student was currently standing in front of him with hair disheveled and his shirt open. Blaise smirked at the man, who he saw much too little of. "Well now I understand why Nott spends so much time in his room," he said and leaned against the door frame, soaking in the image before him. </p><p>"<em>Cosa c'e',</em>" said the boy in a slightly irritated tone. Blaise's smirk got even bigger. </p><p>"As much as I enjoy your sexy Italian, I would appreciate it if you spoke in English." Theodore's roommate drew his eyebrows together and stared up at Blaise, who was significantly taller. </p><p>"<em>Perché? </em>What do you want," he asked in his heavy accent, holding the handle of the door as if he was ready to shut them any moment now. </p><p>"More like who," Blaise responded with a wink. He was expecting at least a blush out of Mattias but all he got was a scoff and, "<em>Non mi interessa</em>." Before he could recover the boy was already closing the door. </p><p>"It's actually Nott I'm looking for. You know, your handsome roommate." Mattias stopped abruptly and looked at him weirdly. Maybe Draco was not the only one with a developing crush. That or he was completely off his game lately. Both were options he did not quite like. </p><p>"<em>Theodore non è qui</em>, not here," he explained in English as well, probably hoping he would get rid of Zabini faster this way. Little did he know, it just spiked his interest more. </p><p>"Where is he then? It's past curfew already," Blaise added, masking his curiosity in worry. Did Nott have a habit of sneaking out and coming back to bed at ungodly hours? </p><p>"<em>Non so no affari tuoi</em>, everyone is entitled to their privacy. Not that you know the meaning of that word," Mattias answered, crossing his arms over his tanned chest. No doubt he noticed Blaise's eyes lingering there and if his tone was anything to go by, he was feeling rather uncomfortable. </p><p>"Alright, no need to get so worked up," he said and straightened himself up. All Mattias said in return before he closed the door was a quick <em>Buonanotte, </em>which Blaise hoped was a goodbye and not some sort of Italian curse word directed at him. </p><p>He finally got to his room but it was with no company and no notes. Draco was still in the hospital, his other best friend was probably crying herself to sleep because of it. Nott was Salazar knows where and his roommate's attractiveness could not make up for his attitude. </p><p>This day could not end sooner in Blaise's opinion so he took a brisk shower and then retired for the night, hoping he would wake up into a better day, during which friends would heal and flirting would be returned. </p><p> </p><p>Theodore - comes from a Greek name Theódoros, meaning <em>God-given</em> or <em>God's gift</em></p><p><em>Cosa c'e'? </em>- What is it? </p><p><em>Perché? </em>- Why? </p><p><em>Non mi interessa. </em>- Not interested. </p><p><em>Theodore non è qui.</em> - Theodore is not here.</p><p><em>Non so no affari tuoi. </em>- It's none of your business. </p><p><em>Buonanotte.</em> - Goodnight. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter came out so late but Uni (and life in general) has been hectic due to the pandemic. The next chapter will be posted sooner and we will find out where Theodore has snuck off to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Memory, snogging and tarot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're in the spn fam, you know how crazy November has been, so I can't believe I actually managed to finesse this chapter in the middle of all this craziness. Anyhow, you get a lot of Pansy in this one, hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lightning cut through the night sky and a few seconds after came a thunder. Deafening silence followed it and tension built up in the atmosphere. The air smelled of upcoming rain and his skin pickled with electricity. Another thunder. This time it was closer and the whole Astronomy Tower shook slightly. Or maybe it was just he, who was shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The safe embrace of the library seemed so far away now as he stood there, waiting for the rain to fall. It looked promising, sounded that way too. The sky would open and just let all of it out. It would get rid of the burden, the weight that it carried, all in the form of simple drops of water. By now it should have happened already but the night sky, just like himself, did not want to give in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears would not fall from the stars nor his eyes. Instead they both took on every thunder that crashed through them, light ripping the darkness apart for just a moment. He could close his eyes to avoid the painful flashes outside but his eyelids could not prevent him from seeing the storm forming inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Little hands stretched out towards a blue veil. They were stained red so he really should not touch but he pulled on the slick fabric anyway. "Mitéra!" Blue already had handprints on it and would most likely stay there. Washing out red was always tricky. "Mitéra," he said again, this time louder and the person in front of him turned to face him. A soft smile was all he could see for a moment and the silk slipped from his fingers. Tanned hands reached out and cupped his cheeks. The woman leaned closer and long brown hair fell from her shoulders. He wanted to run his hand along the big waves but the woman laughed when she saw what he was trying to do. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"My darling son, what happened to your hands," the sweet voice asked. He looked back to his hands and continued staring at them. How was he supposed to explain what he did? No matter how young, he knew he should not just take things. Not only did he take and stained his hands, he got the color all over the dress as well. Tears quickly built up in him and spilled from his eyes. Sobbing, he started to apologize, not really keeping a track whether he was talking in English, like his father told him to, or was he murmuring Greek words to express the depth of his regret. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman only laughed and kissed the salt away from his cheeks. "Yiós, yiós," she whispered in his ears, "I'm not mad. It's just a dress, yiós, I don't care about it." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes were amber and bright with kindness. She smiled and took his little hands in hers, checking them. "Lipstick is for the lips, yiós," she said gently and pointed to her own, curving up. The boy was looking at her in awe, never having heard that word before. He tried to repeat it, unsure whether he was saying it right, "Lip-st-sticc?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, that's right. Lipstick," she confirmed and pulled him into her lap. "Do you want me to show you how to use it," she asked, gently stroking his dark hair that was curled more than she had expected it to be. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, nodding slightly. Her arms wrapped around him and lifted him up before she put him down to sit in the chair, she had occupied earlier. With a smile on her face she moved to one of the drawers and collected something. By now he already knew it was a small metal tube of paint, no, he corrected himself, it was lipstick. Proud of himself for learning something new, he felt his face break into a huge grin. It quickly turned into an awe as he watched her gracefully apply a deeper shade of red to her lips. The one he took was much brighter but now looking at it, he knew which one he prefered. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pretty," he said, observing her with big eyes, unable to look away from the kind face. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A quiet laugh escaped her and she patted his head lightly. "You're such a sweet boy." She paused for a second, twirling the lipstick with her fingers. "Want me to put it on you too," she asked then added teasingly, "this time on your lips not hands." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy blushed but did not take much time to answer. He nodded. Delicate fingers took him by the chin to hold him in place. Not wanting to mess this up, he barely dared to breathe. Sooner than he expected, she moved back and observed his face. The boy did not know what her eyes saw but once she smiled, he could not help himself and smiled back. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You know what's another word for pretty? Beautiful. And you –“ she booped the tip of his nose gently, "are beautiful." Before he could say anything back, she handed him a small mirror. Eager to see himself, he raised it in front of his face. Everyone told him he looked just like his father, not even he missed the proud tone their voices carried when they said it. But for the first time, he could see traces of something else, something softer. He could see her in his smile, in the twinkle of his brown eyes, in the way his hair twisted into curls. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clouds clashed again and thunder crashed, this time much closer. He flinched and opened his eyes again to see the sky still heavy with unshead rain. A shaky breath escaped him despite his best efforts to keep himself calm. It was not the storm that was making him feel uneasy but the memories that found their way back from the shadows they were pushed into.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It should not be this painful, he thought, to remember but it was. Every image made clear and every word, he could now hear inside his head, felt like poison running through his veins. These kind memories with his mother felt foreign in his body, like something utterly misplaced. He hated it. Hated seeing and feeling it, even if it was once supposed to be a good thing, it felt wrong. It was somewhat like finding an old toy on the back of the top shelf, all faded and covered in dust. When you took it in your hands, the only thing you could feel beneath your fingers were cobwebs and dirt. It might have been your favorite thing in the past but now you no longer had any use of it, it no longer belonged there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You are </span>
  </em>
  <span>my</span>
  <em>
    <span> son too, I beg you not to forget that."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tongue tasted bitter. In the light of those words he felt six years old again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are my son too. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My son. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yiós. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore brought his lip between his teeth and bit down. He did not even feel when it split, only the unmistakable tang of copper in the back of his throat gave it away. A crack in his flesh should hurt more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I beg you –</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But physical pain was something he could stand. It was something he could learn to take without a scream or even whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I beg you not to forget that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, how he wanted to scream right now. His fists were closed and he kept his eyes on the sky. There were no stars shining through. No stars to count and calm him down. It was a long time since he felt this close to losing himself in his emotions. And once again it was his mother's fault. Why was she always in the middle of it? It was like she thrived on chaos or perhaps she was the one who created it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something broken came from his mouth and Theodore could not tell if it was a laugh or cry. Either way, he did not want to hear it again so he pushed his lips together quickly and ran a hand through his curls. He almost recoiled at the touch as it once again reminded him of the memory that crept its way back to the surface. Soft hands stroking his head, the reflection in the mirror, a smile, burgundy lips, blue dress, amber eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You begged me not to forget," he whispered into the wind because he feared another sound emerging from his throat involuntarily. "In the end it was you, who forgot I was yours as well." His tongue felt like lead while speaking. Moving it to form coherent sounds felt tiresome but it was still better than the alternative. "You left me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thunder roared again and he was glad he did not have the ability to hear the words he spoke, "I hate you for it. For everything you did." The harshness of it scratched the inside of his throat. He usually made sure to speak honestly but this time he knew the truth was a little bent, since he was looking at it through the eyes of a small child and not his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was the fear from the truth that kept him from doing that. Theodore was scared that it would make sense to him this time. He was afraid of understanding everything that had happened, because that would mean he could no longer hate his mother and would have to grieve her. He would have to miss her and Theodore did not think he was strong enough to do that, when a single memory of her almost broke him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>×××</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rarely remembered her dreams once she woke up. The fact that they were still so clear in her mind, even after lying in bed awake for about twenty minutes, meant something. Pansy did not yet know what exactly it was but she was determined to find out. Blaise could laugh all he wanted about it, she genuinely believed there were meanings to be found in different signs, which the universe provided her with. It was exactly the reason why she took Divination as one of her N.E.W.T classes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Trelawney was deemed a distressed mess by most of Hogwarts’ students did not discourage her from making that decision at all. The professor was probably the only one, who actually listened to Pansy a few years back, when she first chose to study this subject. Back then she played it off as a joke in front of Blaise and Draco and the boys bought her act. The real reason lied in the increase of what she referred to as </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There were really no other words for it, because calling it her sixth sense did not bode well with her either. She did not need any more laughs out of her friends than she already got. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys were extremely close-minded when it came to more spiritual and less tangible things but she was slowly proving to them that there really was something behind all of this. For a second she wondered how Theodore would feel about it but quickly dropped the matter. It was highly likely that he was even more sceptical than Blaise and Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well this sucks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought as she finally pulled herself into a sitting position, checking the state of her manicure. Surprisingly it was still in a great condition but that was bound to change soon. Already she felt nervous and it was only a matter of time before she started chewing her nails, while she tried to figure out the meaning of her dreams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was really not much to go on about, nothing actually happened in them. In reality it was just Theodore's face staring at her. The whole thing was honestly kind of unnerving, seeing as he did not blink even once. Persistently looking into those cold eyes throughout the whole night was nowhere near pleasant. Now that she thought about it, she was pretty sure that his eyes got more dead the longer she watched them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I've never seen much life in them anyway. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So maybe that was not exactly worrisome, she tried to tell herself to ease the anxiousness that was settling inside her chest. It obviously did not work so she focused on another aspect of her dreams, something she had never noticed on Theodore before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lipstick. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A beautiful burgundy color. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not my color but it's definitely his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought while she started dressing up. During the whole process of getting ready and putting her robes on, she tried to come up with any sort of explanation and found none. The whole thing gave her too little clues to go on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good thing I've got Divination today</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was sure to ask the professor for her help. Maybe she would know how to approach this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she left her dormitory, she checked her bag. Once she was sure it contained all books, her favourite quil and the essay for Transfiguration, which she still owed McGonagall, Pansy left. Still sleepy, she yawned all the way to their common room. It was relatively empty, since most people were already in their first class. Only the third and most of sixth year were blessed enough to have a free period on a Friday morning. Since she had no energy to deal with annoying little Slytherins begging for help with homework this early, she searched the room for people her own age. Other than Crabbe and Goyle, no doubt frantically trying to finish an assignment that was due two weeks ago, she spotted Daphne but anywhere near her was a danger zone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one person she would actually be able to stand right now was Blaise but as usual, he was not here. Already knowing it was probably useless to try and locate him, since he could very well be in any of the beds in the castle, she headed off to the hospital wing. At least she always knew where to find one out of her two best friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>×××</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, she had been wrong. As she was making her way up the staircase, leading to the hospital floor, Draco almost crashed into her, coming down. When the surprise of seeing him on his feet subsided, she pulled him into a hug, yelling, “Sweet Salazar, you wanna go back to Pomfrey?! Who told you it was okay to run down the stairs? We both could have ended on the floor with broken necks! You’re a Slytherin for Morgana’s sake, where is your self-preservation, Draco!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed as she scolded him but smirked once she stopped talking, “You finished, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Pansy’s time to let out a breath of annoyance but she could not keep the disapproving frown on her face for long, she was far too happy that Draco was well enough to leave the matron’s ward. “Come on, darling, I don’t know where the hell Blaise is so you’re stuck with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” he waved his hand disheartedly before locking his arm with hers. To avoid Pansy’s nagging, they walked down slowly and headed back to the dungeons so Draco could freshen up a bit before finally getting some breakfast. She waited for him in the common room, picking up a random book from one of the tables just to keep herself occupied. The content of it was irrelevant since she was only leafing through it. Ten minutes passed and the Slytherin Prince entered the room, dragging behind a sleepy-eyed Blaise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you actually slept in your own bed,” she asked, sounding incredulous. The dark skinned boy lazily lifted his middle finger at her and Draco snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Real mature,” she said and discarded the book, standing up to greet Zabini with a quick peck on the cheek. It instantly put a grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I almost died but </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> got a kiss because he didn’t get laid,” the blonde complained in his usual snarky voice. Pansy laughed as Blaise groaned, “Don’t remind me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop whining, you two.” She grabbed them both by their hands and tugged. “You’re too much to handle on an empty stomach. Now, let’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, she managed to get them to the Great Hall, which, by now, was packed with chattering Gryffindors because apparently none of them had classes their first hour. Pansy’s stomach rumbled loudly at the sight of food and Blaise laughed at her, which earned him a jab in the ribs with her elbow. Their banters were such a common occurrence that Draco barely registered it, instead his eyes roamed around the room, glad that nobody really noticed them. It seemed that everybody was too invested in their morning conversations to pick up on the fact that he had returned from the hospital wing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze fell upon a head of dark curls. It was not hard to spot him. He sat at the end of the Slytherin table, away from the other Slytherins, who were huddled together in various groups. Anyone else would look lonely but the empty space around Nott did not have that kind of effect on him. Theodore just seemed to play by a completely different set of rules. Subconsciously or not, he made his way over there, Pansy and Blaise following his suite without any complaints or teasing, which, in truth, was a bit suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hiii, Theo!" Pansy squealed when they were close enough. She plopped herself on the opposite side of the table from him and pulled Blaise to sit on the bench with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing here," he asked without looking up from the book that was placed next to his plate. He could hear Draco scoff loudly before he too sat down, taking the place next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice to see you too, Nott,” was the dry response he got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore ignored the tone and pressed on for some reason, "How did you get out?" He decided not to mention that wounds like that needed a lot more time before they were stable, since he was certain the matron knew that as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harassed Madam Pomfrey until she agreed I was well enough," Draco explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore lightly shook his head then took a grape from his plate and held it between his fingers. He looked up for the first time and Draco was a bit disappointed that his eyes were focused on Blaise. "Speaking of harassment, leave my roommate alone, will you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zabini, although caught off guard, hid his surprise impressively quickly and flashed him his most charming grin, "Why, did you already call dibs on him?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore regarded him silently for a while and Draco was beginning to feel bothered by it. No way did Blaise guess it, right? Nott cannot possibly be interested in his roommate.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's a human being, you should do well to remember that," he answered after a painfully long minute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is that supposed to mean, </span>
  </em>
  <span>both Blaise and Draco thought, although only the former responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I am aware. A good looking human being," Zabini repeated, mockingly slow, while helping himself to some toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore, apparently not satisfied with that, rolled his eyes, much more subtly than Draco would, and took another grape. "I know it may surprise you but not everyone wants to fuck you, Zabini," he said so calmly that Pansy gaped at him. Usually only her and Draco could tease him like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise was apparently having difficulty deciding how he should go about this as well. Friend or foe, Theodore was still in the gray area for him. "No, although it comes close," he said coldly enough to match even Malfoy. Theodore was just about to pop another grape into his mouth when he scoffed silently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never denied that," he replied back with a tinge of amusement in his voice, at least Draco thought so. It brought the smirk back onto his friend's face and he leaned closer, his elbows on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least someone sees things for how they are," Zabini said, clearly satisfied with Theodore's words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What have you done," Pansy whined and rested her head on the table, if her hair was any longer, it would have been all over her plate. "His ego is already big enough, no need to add to it even more." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah rule number one, don't stroke Blaise's ego" Draco joined the conversation after being silent for quite a while. Theodore turned his head to actually meet his eyes this time and Draco could see his own reflection in them, "Rules are not always an obstacle, Malfoy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh, do tell," Blaise practically sang out and even Pansy lifted her head up at that. Draco, however, was focused on something completely different. “What happened to your lip,” he asked, noticing the nick and red swelling that surrounded it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore looked lost for a moment but it was gone with the next blink. As if on instinct, he licked the wounded part of his bottom lip. “Nothing,” he answered flatly and turned his attention back to his food, turning a page in the book with his right hand at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet it’s got something to do with where you were last night,” Blaise commented and Draco furrowed his brows. Nott promptly ignored his words and continued reading as if nothing happened. Silence stretched between them and Pansy was chewing her nail. It confused Draco because awkward silence was not nearly enough to put her in distress. At least not the kind that would require her to ruin her nailpolish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since Draco mentioned your lips,” Pansy started and she almost sounded unsure, which was extremely unlike her. She too seemed to realize that and quickly changed her tone and spoke in the way she normally would. “Do you ever wear lipstick?” Blaise’s widened eyes told it all, nobody expected a question like that to come out of her mouth right now. But really, would it be Pansy if you always knew what she was about to blurt out?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like,” she continued, explaining with her hands as much as with her words, “imagine red lipstick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Burgundy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she exclaimed dramatically. “You could totally rock that look. The color would go so well with your skin and that dark hair.” As if her words were not sufficient on their own, she reached across the table to touch his hair with the tips of her fingers. Draco was blushing slightly at the image she painted and Blaise was grinning like mad, no doubt thinking about it as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was for that exact reason that they did not notice how Theodore moved back to get out of Pansy’s reach. “No,” he answered coldly and it felt like his voice dropped an octave lower, which would be impressive, since his voice was already very deep, was it not so unexpected. “Not burgundy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reminds you of Gryffindor too much, huh?” Blaise snapped out of whatever daydream he was in and looked over to the lions’ table. “I understand. Worry not though, we’ll find you a different shade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy was eyeing Nott strangely, not that any of them caught up on it. Previously she thought that the color of the lipstick might just have been random but seeing Theodore’s reaction to it told a different story. What kind of a story, Pansy did not yet know but she was determined to try and find at least something out. As she was mulling over this, cheers erupted from somewhere behind her and her line of thoughts was lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell,” she heard Blaise say beside her. He was turned around so Pansy followed his gaze to the Gryffindors table, where the commotion was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shocking. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why must they always be so loud,” she grunted before something caught her eyes. “No way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco scrunched up his nose as he too noticed what the reason behind all of this noise was. “Well I’ve completely lost my appetite now,” he commented and at that point even Theodore decided to give it a glance over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Potter seems to have enough appetite for all of us,” he said quietly and Draco could not stop himself from scoffing in response. Blaise burst out laughing and nodded to Nott’s remark. “True, he’s practically devouring her.” Pansy made a gagging sound. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lions</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the Weasley girl,” Blaise questioned as he observed the scene with mild disgust on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron looks just as surprised as you,” Parkinson noticed and lightly punched her friend’s shoulder. His eyes left the couple, who were snogging right over their breakfast and focused on the boy, who sat next to Potter. Just as Pansy said, Ron’s face was a mix of shocked, embarrassed and uncomfortable. His cheeks and neck were almost the same color as his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor Weasley,” he stated in a mockingly soft voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one,” asked Draco and made both of his best friends laugh. He quickly glanced at Theodore, who was back to reading his book, seemingly uninterested in what was happening around him. The rest of their breakfast went by without any additional public make out sessions and they were all silently grateful for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were full, they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Theodore left with a nod of his head and went outside to make it to the greenhouses in time for Herbology. Draco and Blaise headed to their Runes class and Pansy was once again walking through the castle without her boys. The tightness in her chest returned as soon as she was alone and a shiver ran down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Divination cannot come soon enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>×××</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the class ended, the rest of the students hurried out of the dimly lit room to enjoy what was left of the day. “Professor Trelawney,” Pansy addressed her as she stepped closer, still holding the crystal ball she had been using the last two hours. It was the only way she could get her fingers to stay still. The older woman lifted her head and looked at Pansy through thick lenses that made her eyes look three times bigger. She smiled brightly and stretched her arms towards the Slytherin girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sybill, dear. Told you to call me Sybill.” As she squeezed Pansy’s shoulders, her whole body convulsed and she pulled her hands back. The smile on her face faltered, “My child, your aura…” She circled around her as if she wanted to get a better feel of it. “No wonders you had trouble focusing today. It’s all foggy and– and dark. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chaos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my child. I’m surprised your third eye saw anything in the ball at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy shivered as well but nodded along to everything her professor was saying. “I dreamt something. I don’t know what it means but I have a bad feeling about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad, very bad indeed,” she confirmed and Pansy let out a shaky breath. “Here, dear, sit down.” She ushered her to take a seat on one of the big cushions and soon sat down herself. “Let’s check your lines first." Not wanting to waste even a second more she turned both of her hands so the palms were looking up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trelawney's fingers shook as she glided them down all different creases on Pansy's sweating palms. She was getting increasingly worried and every time her professor hummed something, she felt her heart clench. “Good, good,” she said and Pansy furrowed her thin eyebrows in confusion. “Your lines,” the Divination’s teacher explained, “they are intact. This– this is good, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For me. What about others,” the Slytherin’s voice quivered and Trelawney squeezed her hand, trying to provide some comfort. “The boy. It’s the dream boy.” Pansy could feel the tears building up behind her eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her sleeve before they could fall down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what’ll happen to him,” she asked but was afraid of the answer, not even questioning how Trelawney knew it was a guy she dreamed about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I– dear, I– don’t,” the professor began but then shook her head vigorously and bolted upwards. “Cards!” she exclaimed and went to her desk, opening her drawers to find the deck she was searching for. Pansy was too upset at this point to fully process what was happening. All she could think about, all she could see were the dead eyes of Theodore that had been staring at her during night. The burgundy color was flashing at the corners of her vision and it did not go away, no matter how much she rubbed at her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Trelawney was shuffling the tarot cards and tried hard not to drop them all. When she was done, she pushed them towards Pansy and told her to pull five out. Dreading what was about to be revealed, she took them out, one by one and placed them on the rug that covered the ground, between her and the professor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Three of swords.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten of wands.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Tower.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Strength reversed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten of swords.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-this,” the professor stuttered and even Pansy, who was not the best at cartomancy, knew it was not a good combination. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mitéra</span>
  </em>
  <span> - mother </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yiós.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - son</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(this is just the written pronunciation of words in Greek)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am currently doing some extensive research for another fic I'm writing. So if anyone is into Wolfstar and Jily keep an eye out for that, although I don't know how soon I'll be able to post it. Anyway, I hope you're having a lovely time with December just around the corner.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hybrids, bravery and an invitation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I enjoy the idea of Theodore being a Herbology N.E.W.T. student a bit too much but oh well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Neville, Theodore, Ernest, would you be so kind as to clean up after class today?” Despite the sweet voice, professor Sprout’s question was rhetorical and left no room for negotiations. When they nodded, she smiled brightly and waved at them all. “Thank you, darlings! I will see you all next week and don’t forget to work on your final assignments. If any of you need a library pass, don’t hesitate to ask. Have a good weekend, everyone.” With that she left the greenhouse and most of Herbology N.E.W.T. students followed behind her, leaving the three of them alone to sort the place out after class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ernie scratched the back of his neck and looked over to Neville. “So where do we start,” he asked. The Gryffindor just shrugged his shoulders and took one of the brooms from the corner. “Doesn’t matter. They’re calm now.” Ernest hummed and followed his lead, talking as he did so. “Let’s hope they stay calm. I doubt I’ve got any more energy left in me to dodge their vines.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville chuckled, sweeping under the tables, happy to engage in a conversation. “It’s okay Ernie, I think they’re tired too. Besides they were just angry at us for clipping off their leaves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, yes,” the Hufflepuff boy agreed, “it must be uncomfortable.” He managed to stay silent for about three seconds then exclaimed, “Uuu, Neville, what are you doing for your final project? I don’t believe you’ve told me yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” the boy blushed a bit, “I’m trying to prove that any plant can be a houseplant. It all depends on our treatment and attitude towards them.” Ernie’s eyes were wide with astonishment and he momentarily forgot about cleaning. “Really?? That’s so interesting! Which plants are you using for your practical part?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville, encouraged by the excitement in his voice, smiled and hurried to explain it, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fanged Geranium, Vampiric vegetation, Snargaluff, Venomous Tentacula </span>
  </em>
  <span>here as well.” He glanced at the big pods in which </span>
  <span>green, toothsome plants with long spiky vines were currently resting. “Also </span>
  <em>
    <span>Devil’s Snare</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he added with a cheeky grin and Ernest’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How on earth will you tame that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already did.” Neville’s cheeks turned deep red again and he looked to the ground. “It was not that hard. Honestly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vampie </span>
  </em>
  <span>is giving me more trouble than the Devil’s Snare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vampie?” Ernie asked, incredulous, “You gave it a nickname?” At this point it seemed as if he abandoned sweeping all together. “I can’t wait to hear your presentation, Neville, it’s gonna be so interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it was possible, the Gryffindor blushed even more. “Thank you,” he said quietly and fought the urge to avert his gaze again. “I’m sure yours will be too. Use of plants in making antitoxins is really important. I don’t think we learn about it enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ernie was nodding like mad to his words. “I agree one hundred percent. It’s exactly why I chose this topic.” Finally he started to move the broom along the tilted floor of the greenhouse again, gathering the dirt all into one pile. They were not allowed to use magic to tidy this space up because it quickly agitated the more sensitive plants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Therefore, Theodore was carrying empty pots into the storage at the end of the greenhouse by hand and not the tip of his wand. He was half listening to what the two other boys were talking about and was actually impressed upon hearing about their final projects. Thinking that they barely noticed he was there, he just quietly put all of the used equipment back to where it belonged. That was until Ernie turned his head to look at him and asked loudly, “What about you, Theodore? What are you working on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He straightened himself with one of the pots in his hands and linked his eyes with Ernest’s. “Oh,” he said in surprise at being addressed but quickly collected himself and answered simply, “Hybrids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm,” the Hufflepuff boy began thinking out loud but before he could voice any of his thoughts, Neville cut in, “Between muggle and magic plants? That’s amazing, I’ve been wanting to get my hands on them since I heard they exist. Where is Professor Sprout hiding them,” he asked jokingly and at least Ernie chuckled while Theodore’s lips remained in a straight line. He was a bit taken aback by the sheer enthusiasm in the boy’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” the Gryffindor muttered when Nott did not respond. Ernest, however, was not even remotely put off by it. In fact, it seemed to encourage him to ask more questions. “Which ones will you cover then? I can imagine there’s a whole bunch of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville, apparently already over his embarrassment, answered for him. “There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many </span>
  </em>
  <span>options. We don’t even know that much about them. The problem is that most wizards are not really on board with the whole thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re putting that lightly,” Theodore said and carried the pot he was holding into the storage. Once he came back the two boys were still standing there, looking at him to see whether he would tell them more. He exhaled slowly and picked us some metal clippers that were left on the tables. “It’s unknown territory. People tend to fear those.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they say it could be used to make something evil,” Neville said quietly as if he was afraid of Theodore's reaction. After a moment of silence, the Slytherin spoke, “It is not the plant itself that is evil. The way people use it is.” Ernie might have just imagined it but he thought that his voice sounded a bit strained. For some time they just stayed quiet and went about finishing their work. Once they were done, they all headed out, closing the greenhouse behind them. It was then that the Hufflepuff opened his mouth again, glancing sideways at Theodore. “You’re not doing anything dangerous, are you? With those plants, I mean…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” came the short reply but felt that the boy needed more to settle his mind. “It’s harmless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>it,” Ernie questioned excitedly, now that he believed Theodore was not secretively doing anything bad. Neville was just looking between them both with big eyes, obviously interested in finding out more but trying to hold back from saying anything. Perhaps he was too tired to keep avoiding speaking with them or maybe he realized these were people, who would actually listen to him talk about plants of all things. He could not really imagine anyone else doing that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m working on muggle plants,” he started explaining as they walked towards the castle, the sun barely visible on the horizon. “Specifically flowers.” As he talked he kept his gaze ahead of him, not really looking at the two others. “The magic I infused them with was my own. Therefore it’s not your typical hybrid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold up,” Ernie exclaimed and stopped abruptly. “You used your core magic instead of cross breeding them with magical plants?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore just nodded and waited because he was sure the Hufflepuff would say more but once again Neville was faster than him. “But then you had no idea what would come out of it, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and no,” he responded and then elaborated further. “Core magic is unique to every individual. The way it would manifest in the flower would have at least some correlation to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s risky though,” Ernie said a bit quieter, “I can imagine it could go horribly wrong with the way some people are.” Theodore turned his head and looked down at him, raising his eyebrow ever so slightly. “Are you implying something, Macmillan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy shook his head almost immediately and stomped on the ground to make his point. It almost made Theodore snort but he managed to keep his expression stoic. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“I’m not saying </span><em><span>you</span></em><span> are a bad person. I’m just saying in general, these kinds of things are unpredictable. And call me Ernie for goodness’ sake.”</span> <span>The boy was basically pouting and Theodore did not really know how to respond yet. This over-energetic and enthusiastic Hufflepuff just told him he did not think he was a bad person and that was a first one for him. He could not remember anyone claiming that before, not even he could fully convince himself that he was in fact good.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>"Theodore? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Theo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" came Macmillan's voice and he only then realized he had zoned out and the boy was waving his hands in front of his face to bring him back. "You okay," he asked and sounded concerned. "We don't have to talk 'bout your followers if you don't want to." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Slytherin cleared his throat and tried not to show how thrown off he was by all of this. Thankfully, he had years of practice in coming across as unaffected and unmoved. "It's getting dark," he pointed out. "We should really get back inside." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ernie nodded and did his best to not look too disappointed. He failed miserably and Theodore felt a bit bad for the boy, who was actually really interested in what he was doing. Neville was in a similar state but seemed like this whole situation was making him nervous. They started walking again but none of them uttered a word all the way to the front entrance of the castle. It was there that Theodore broke the heavy silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One of them is a daisy. Every drop of water and morning dew on it turns to little crystals of ice." Both Neville and Ernie were confused for about a split of the moment before figuring out what he was talking about. He left them with excitement in their eyes and stepped through the doors, not letting them comment on anything. Quite honestly he did not want to know what they thought and he was pretty sure that the two of them could talk it out amongst themselves without him present. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>×××</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sighed and put down a pile of parchment she was going through. She could no longer ignore this and decided to intervene since Ron did not leave the armchair in the back of the common room for a worrying amount of time. Everyone in Gryffindor knew what it was about but no one wanted to come in between Harry and Ron…or worse, Ron and his sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So much for bravery</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought as she crossed the room to reach the freckled boy. She sat down in the armchair closest to his and waited for a while to see if he would speak first. Just as she predicted, he remained silent and barely gave a sign that he acknowledged her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know this can't go on for much longer," she said gently but the boy still chose to look at the fire instead of her. "This is just making you both miserable. Ginny on the other hand is getting mad." Nobody wanted to be the target of her furry but apparently Ron was not really moved by it this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's mad?! What about me?" Finally he looked at her and Hermione could see right through him. Ron was not really angry, he was just hurt and she could not help but reach out to briefly squeeze his hand. She made sure not to keep it there for too long since she was not sure if it would be welcome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't they just tell me," he asked but sounded a lot more deflated. "My best friend and my sister and none of them trusted me enough to– I had to find out at breakfast. At the same time that the whole bloody school found out." Hermione just let him talk and nodded slightly to let him know she was listening. Sometimes she thought that Ron just wanted his voice to be heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not saying I'm not happy for them. I am, I just…" he trailed off and sniffed silently. Hermione stayed there with him but made eye contact with Harry, who was looking at them from his spot. She subtly gestured to Ron but it took a while before he understood what she wanted from him. Looking nervous, he got up and dragged himself over to them. Ron frowned then glared up at him. It almost made Harry leave in frustration but he decided this thing has to be resolved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look Ron I'm sorry but I can't help it," he started, already completely missing the point. "I know she's your sister but I can't choose who I like…" He stopped talking when he saw his best friend's face burning red with anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't care about that," he said it in a way that suggested Harry was stupid for not seeing the problem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then why are you acting so," the Golden boy began, feeling confused and growing frustrated. Ron stood up and cut him of, "Cause you didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You don't tell me anything these days. Do you not trust me or something? Am I not important enough for the Chosen one?" His voice sounded so bitter and hurt, the tears in his eyes obvious enough for even Harry to notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ron, what's all this? You know I trust you, I– Do you really feel like I don't," he asked quietly and averted his gaze while he waited for an answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been so distant this year and…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just, there's a lot of stuff going on," Harry replied weakly and adjusted his glasses a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know there has. But you rarely talk about it. I'm supposed to be your best friend." Ron was also paying too much attention to his shoes. Hermione was observing them both without getting in between them. This was something they had to figure out themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> my best friend," Harry said loudly and looked back at the redhead's flushed face. "Of course you are. And I'm an idiot if I made you think otherwise." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron cracked a smile at that and shrugged his shoulders. "You've always been a bit of an idiot." Harry huffed loudly in response. "So what, don't act like you're not." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pff me? Don't know what you're talking about," he acted all innocent and Hermione giggled despite herself. Harry was grinning too, "Sure thing." Then his face got more serious and he drew his eyebrows together. "Look, Ron, I'm really sorry. For all of it. This year hasn't been hard just for me so I know that's not an excuse for being a lousy friend." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, it's not like I've been the best either," he admitted and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of this," he laughed nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you're a huge sap," Harry said and finally pulled him into a hug. Ron laughed again but it sounded much lighter than before. Although he sniffed as they separated, his face bore a bright smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're sure it's okay," Harry asked while he busied himself with his tie. "Me and...Ginny," he elaborated further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, mate, I'm happy for you two," he said and there was not a thing in his voice or body language to imply that he was not being genuine. "Just," Ron started again and it made Harry groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, please don't give me the big brother talk. I don't plan on hurting her so you can just drop it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other one laughed at his assumption. "Oh please, Harry, I don't need to do that. We both know that Ginny is more than able to take care of herself without the help or threats from her brothers. I just meant to say to </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep the snogging away from the Great Hall. I would like to still be able to eat." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes but promised to respect his wish nonetheless. In the armchair Hermione was smiling at her two idiotic friends, who finally patched things up. It brought her joy to know that at least they had cleared the air between them because she was not completely sure she and Ron did. Tension from words being left unsaid seemed to be growing every day, little by little and there were things they would need to address eventually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But not today</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hermione thought. The same line came to her mind again but this time it was directed at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much for bravery</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>×××</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy's head was spinning when she reached the dungeons. "Wolfsbane," she murmured to the cold bricks and they moved apart to reveal a door that led her into the common room. Professor Trelawney's words were still loud in her ears. The explanation she provided for the five cards she had pulled out worried her. She knew that Sybill sometimes went overboard and exaggerated her predictions but this time, she was not sure the Divination's professor was even doing that. Once she started talking there were no dramatic hand gestures or sudden changes in her voice. Although it shook, her message was clear but Pansy had no idea what to do about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cards showed what was and what was to come but they mentioned little of what can be done to prevent things from going completely wrong. All she knew was that she needed to keep Theodore close and for the first time in the years she had been here, Draco's stupid crush would actually help her instead of complicate things and make them harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course she knew it was a crush even though her friend might never admit it to her or possibly even himself. She did not need him to say it, she understood Draco well enough to see what was going on. The boy was all but drawn to Theodore, no matter how much he tried to deny and fight it. What was perhaps more surprising was that Nott did not seem to mind his company, which was out of character for him. At least that is what she thought, he always struck her as somebody, who wanted little contact with other people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now he welcomed Draco into his space and naturally that meant Pansy and Blaise got access to it as well. Perhaps it was a bit rude and inconsiderate of them but honestly, everybody knew they came together as a package. Theodore grew on her quickly and she knew the same went for Blaise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick glance over the room she spotted her boys, well, two of them since Nott was missing from his usual spot on the sofa in the corner. Worries sprouted in her chest but she pushed them down for the moment with a reasonable thought. Theodore could still have classes, as far as she knew Herbology was his last today and that always tended to run a bit late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Blaise had a big book in front of them and it looked like the latter was trying to explain something to the former but he was too lost in thought to actually listen to him. She headed over there and plopped herself into Malfoy's lap and at least that made them look up at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Having fun without me, I see," she said and fixed Draco's hair a bit. He closed his eyes at the touch but scoffed at her anyway. Blaise, however, had some words for her, "This can hardly be considered fun, it's like I'm talking to a wall." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco opened his eyes again just to glare at him. Pansy could feel how tense he got and before he had the chance to snarl back a remark, she teased, "Oh come on, Blaisy, he's probably still thinking about Theo with lipstick." Just as she expected it made him roll his eyes as if her stupid comment was not even worth dismissing it. Zabini, as usually, descended into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, fair enough, I'll forgive you for spacing out then," he said once he calmed down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again Pansy was faster than Draco, "Well now that we've cleared </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I need a fucking drink. Pretty sure you do too." She stopped for a second to see Blaise's grin and feel Draco's slow exhale of breath that told her everything she needed to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Glad we agree. Hope you are stashed up. And worry not, you thirsty snakes, we're dragging Theo into this as well." She smiled at Malfoy's widened eyes, meanwhile Blaise voiced his enthusiasm, "Oooh girl, I like the way you're thinking. I wanna see Nott drunk, more importantly I wanna see what he'll do." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Classic Blaise. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't get too excited, he might not even want to come," Draco finally got the chance to speak. Pansy nudged him. "He will, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Nott would come for you," Blaise added with a wink and Draco groaned loudly at the innuendo. It did not manage to distract them from the blush creeping up his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The real question is tho, will he stay the whole night like Pansy," he pushed a bit further. It was pretty much established that whenever they would have their private party up in their room, Pansy would sleep there as well, cuddling either with Draco or Blaise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweet Salazar, I didn't even think about that," she exclaimed loudly but toned it down a bit. "Would Theodore –" Pansy was cut short as the man himself passed them, looking disheveled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would I what," he asked with his expressionless tone. He turned to look at them and Draco could not help but stare at him. There were cuts in his white shirt and a few buttons seemed to be missing. The curls on his head were tousled and something green was resting in them, a leaf by the looks of it and Draco had a very sudden urge to pick it out himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The hell happened to you," Blaise asked, ignoring his question entirely. Theodore pushed his lips into a straight line before answering with one word, "Herbology." It was not really helpful since they all pretty much guessed that already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyway," Pansy began and looked at the friend she was still sitting on, "Draco here needs to ask you something." Blaise started laughing again, remembering their talk before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simply waiting, Theodore kept his eyes on the Slytherin Prince. It should have been simple, the question was not really that complex but despite that Draco did not want to do this with Parkinson in his lap and Zabini close enough to make dirty comments. He gently ushered Pansy to stand up or move over to Blaise. It turned out she chose the second option, quickly realizing what he wanted but the confused look on her face told him she did not know why this was necessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore was trying not to raise his eyebrow at him. What kind of a question did he have if it required them to be away from those two. Draco just nodded with his head to Nott's corner and both went there. They could both feel the intense gaze of Pansy and Zabini on their backs. Once they reached the spot Theodore moved his whole body to face the other one, letting him know he could ask whatever it was he wanted. However, it seemed Draco was just staring at his hair and Theodore was sure it was a mess after what Professor Sprout had them do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you want an answer, I first need to hear the question," he stated and the right corner of his lips quirked as he watched Malfoy shake his head a bit and he finally looked him in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right,” he said as if he just now remembered why they were here. “So, me, Blaise and Pansy have this thing, where we hang in our dorm room and just spend the night together. We were thinking about doing that tonight and wondered if you would join us?" Draco explained and watched Theodore's face for signs as to what he was thinking but he could not find any, so his quiet snort came as a surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you inviting me to a foursome," he asked and Draco was certain he could hear a trace of amusement in his voice. As his brain caught up on what Theodore actually asked, he felt his face get caught in a wave of heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What!? No," his defensive mode activated quickly before he scrunched up his face and spoke again. "We don't spend the night together like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Nott. We mostly just drink and talk. Hang out like normal people I guess." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," Theodore responded, sounding neutral, but in reality his thoughts were running wild in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you come," Draco asked him again and waited for an answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should really just politely decline him. Drinking his mind away was not an activity he particularly enjoyed. Once there was too much poison in your system, your mouth opened and your guard crumbled down way too easily. Alcohol made him lose control over himself and he hated that. He prided himself in how good his control was, how barely anyone could read him, how they only saw what he wanted them to see, to come across how he wished to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To him control was not restricting, it was freedom. It did not mean that he was not being himself, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. He had the freedom to think, say and act how he wished, not what the chaos inside him tried to make him do. What good would it do to just let himself go and let it take him over? It would only get him into arguments, it would make him enemies and eventually it would have been the death of him. Just like it was for–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He abruptly stopped his thoughts upon realizing he had ventured way too far into his mind and the words he found there sounded too close to his father’s. No matter how long he had been looking at him, Draco was patiently waiting for an answer. Theodore wanted to say no, he really did. It was too risky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile appeared on Draco's face and Theodore momentarily forgot about everything else, including how mad he was currently at himself. "Great," the boy said and his smile grew even more. Nott had to try harder than usual to keep his face still. This was becoming somewhat of a constant struggle when he was in the company of the Slytherin Prince. He was beginning to think more about what it meant and the possible explanation for it was starting to scare him less than it should. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Till then, Malfoy," he said and inclined his head just a bit, which was not enough to make the leaf fall out of there. The blonde brought his bottom lip between his teeth and it seemed like his gaze settled on his hair again. And as if the lip chewing was not enough, he proceeded to do something that almost made him stop breathing. Draco stretched his arm out and reached for his locks. Theodore was almost sure his whole body was suppressing a shudder as Malfoy barely touched his hair then brought his hand back to show him what had been there - a small green leaf and Draco held it gently between his thin fingers as he smiled again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll need a shower before you step foot in our room,” he said and tried to make his point by letting his gray eyes travel down his body. It felt a lot more like checking him out than it was probably meant to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Theodore said with a subtle roll of his eyes. “Anything else? Is there a dress code,” he asked, only half joking but it made Draco chuckle nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wear whatever. Blaise will eat you up with his eyes no matter what you have on,” he stated and realized the same went for him but he was not just about to blurt that out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of Theodore’s eyebrows went up and Draco could swear he saw a glint in his eyes. “Only Zabini, huh,” he responded and once again the Slytherin Prince was heating up. Thankfully, the taller boy inclined his head just like he always did when he was about to leave. And really, Theodore headed up to his room to most likely take the instructed  shower and Draco cursed himself for even thinking about it and making himself blush harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell am I getting myself into</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wondered with a quiet groan. This whole behaviour was nothing like the composed Malfoy heir he was supposed to play. There were so many things he should have been worrying about at the moment but his heart was racing over a small party they were planning on having.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I planned on writing the party in this chapter but as always I come up with other stuff that I just *need* to put in as well and I end up pushing things to the next chapter. w.e.l.p. It also doesn't help that I have so many ideas for different fics :) Anyway...wish ya'll a Merry Christmas and happy holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A blue shirt, firewhiskey and eyelashes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They drink and it shows...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking hell. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore was feeling particularly ridiculous for stressing over clothes. He stepped out of the bathroom with only the towel wrapped around his waist, hair still wet from the shower. Usually he refrained himself from walking around the dorm room half naked but he still had no idea what to wear so there really was no other option until he made up his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious enough that his roommate was surprised by the sight of him because he dropped the book he was holding once he saw him. However, Mattias, true to his character, decided to keep his mouth shut and not make a comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore briefly looked at him to acknowledge his presence then started going through the clothes he had. So far he was still not sure about his decision and apparently his frustration was big enough that a string of words left his mouth without him even being fully aware of it. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me dulévis. Aftó íne tóso eknevristikó.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not Italian," Mattias said, amused by all of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Theodore looked up to him, confused as to what he was referring to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were speaking just now," he explained in English, despite the fact they both mostly used Italian when they needed to communicate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In Greek?" he asked himself more than Mattias. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Skata</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he muttered and realized he had done it again. Spontaneously speaking in Greek was something that had not happened in quite a while and it just served to prove how truly distressed he was. Surely the clothes alone could not be the cause of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sì</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Mattias confirmed and although he could not actually be sure if it was in fact Greek, Theodore seemed to be pretty certain there was no other option. When he said nothing more and just continued digging through all of his clothes, less gracefully than before, it made him think there was something wrong, which propelled him to ask, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Il problema? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You have a date?" That was his only explanation for the sudden need of a specific outfit this late in the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No. Io non</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Theodore responded back, holding up a gray shirt before folding it again and putting it where he found it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then what's up with all this</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Mattias wondered and happily switched to Italian completely, seeing as Theodore did the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>A date is not the only reason a guy wants to look nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he answered and stopped going through his wardrobe for a moment. Mattias nodded then looked somewhere into the distance. The tip of his tongue poked out between his lips as he thought. It was something he always did while studying or reading but Theodore was not entirely sure what got him that deep into thinking right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you have anything blue</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he said and continued to stare into the space before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blue? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theodore questioned inside his mind for some time until he eventually remembered that there was in fact something. After he knew what he was searching for, it was easy enough to locate. He pulled the shirt out of his trunk and gently fingered the bottom edge of it. The silk was the color of a light sapphire. As soon as Mattias noticed the piece of clothing, he nodded and smiled kindly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Blue goes well with your complexion,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he explained and Theodore could do nothing else but silently agree with him. The tone of his skin was much more similar to his mother's tanned one than the pale aristocratic one of his father. He took a few more seconds to observe the fabric in his hands before he picked up a pair of black pants and wordlessly left back to the bathroom, where he lost the towel and dressed himself at last. With the silk shirt tucked in like he was used to, he left a generous amount of upper buttons open. As a final touch he put on two silver necklaces and his chest no longer felt as bare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mattias’ reaction when he came back to the room was identical to the first one and Theodore did not react this time either. Instead he checked everything was back where it was supposed to be and once he no longer found any excuses to prolog heading out, he said his wordless goodbye to his roommate, who was already used to it and understood the subtle gesture for what it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Divertiti </span>
  </em>
  <span>on your not date," Mattias said back and brought his attention to the book in his lap again. Theodore was out in the hallway and all too soon he was standing in front of another door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gamo,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he cursed and immediately wanted to curse for the second time just for speaking in Greek again. At this rate nobody at the party, or whatever this was, would be able to understand him. He took a deep breath and knocked strongly, not wanting to just barge in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Told you he'd come," he heard Zabini's voice as the door opened and Pansy came into view. She too got out of her school uniform and put on a dark red crop top and something that looked close to muggle sweatpants but they were made out of black velvet and probably cost a pouch of coins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did someone order a model," she called over her shoulder then turned back to Theodore and gave him a big smile. "Also is that color I see? I can't believe it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Likewise," he responded and she chuckled, stepping aside to let him in. Theodore relaxed his shoulders and quickly thanked Morgana that the girl did not pull him into a hug first thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Salazar be blessed, it's not too late to send the others out, you know. We can have a private party in my bed," Zabini said as he came closer and put a hand on Pansy's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even a minute had passed and Theodore was already not able to stop himself from rolling his eyes and commenting. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pósa kilá malákas íse?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Blaise's expression was surprised but a grin quickly replaced it. "How are you getting even hotter? Please tell me you just called me stunning or something." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Think what you will," he said back flatly and finally looked at Draco, who was playing with the Malfoy family ring on his pinky. Despite the flush across his neck, he scoffed and waved his hand dismissively as if he was not affected by it as well. "Ignore him, I already told you he'd be a horny ass." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore bit his lip and it was the only thing that stopped him from smiling. Meanwhile Blaise laughed and switched from standing next to Pansy to being by Draco's side. He grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer to himself, saying, "You love my horny ass, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so don't even start. Besides, don't pretend like you're much better." As he said it, he patted the blush which was spreading all over across his white skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guess it'll be just you and me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Theo sweetheart, </span>
  </em>
  <span>while those two drool over you." Pansy joined them briefly before she squatted down and began reaching under one of the beds. Soon enough she reached what she was searching for and pulled a crate from underneath it. It clunk as she moved it and when Theodore saw what it contained, it was obvious why. There were a few bottles of firewhiskey stored in it and Pansy immediately grabbed one, opening it with a speed that said she had quite a bit of experience in this department. After that she brought it to her mouth and tilted it up to take a big swing out of it. She passed it to Blaise next and that was when she noticed Theodore's eyebrow was closer to his hairline than usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," she said loudly and pointed a finger in his direction, "Don't give me that. Didn't Draco tell you what this is? In here, there's no Parkinson, Malfoy or Zabini so you best make sure there's no Nott as well. You can leave him in the hallway along with every other pureblood shit of a quirk, okay?" The bottle already made a full circle and found its way into her hand again. She took another swing and continued even though Theodore already got her point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Talk about sucking a dick or licking tits for all I care. You are as free as a bird tonight so make sure you fly." Draco snatched the bottle away from her and said through his chuckles, "Two swings and she's already talking poetry." Blaise was laughing and clutching Draco's arm to probably steady himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait till she starts telling her stories," he managed to get out once he caught his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like you're any different," Pansy retorted and stuck her tongue out at him. "You rank people you've slept with by the weirdest criteria once you're tipsy enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah," Draco agreed with her and made a face, seemingly reliving a memory. "Remember that one time he compared them by how nice their nails were." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy's face scrunched up to match her friend's. "How could I not, it was followed by a very detailed description of how Sienna from Ravenclaw earned the last place for literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>clawing </span>
  </em>
  <span>him in the worst part imaginable." Blaise shuddered at the mention of it and demanded the bottle of firewhiskey to wash that unpleasant feeling away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now why did you feel the need to bring that up?" He was grimacing and looking down at his own nails as if he did not know how one could cause such horrible pain with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'm just mentally preparing Theo for what's to come," she explained but Draco thought she had an ulterior motive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, she just wants him to feel inspired by it and spill some of his own tea," he told Blaise and helped himself to some more firewhiskey. If he drank enough, he could at least blame the ongoing blush on that and not Theodore's open shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> I support," Zabini said and winked at him. "Any clawing disasters you want to share," he asked suggestively and leaned against one of the bed posters. Theodore looked directly at him with a disinterested expression and answered with a question, "Does today's Herbology count?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah that looked rough," Pansy agreed and sat down on one of the beds, crossing her legs in front of her. "You got me worried for a second." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine," he assured her and ran his fingers through his locks, feeling weird by the fact that Pansy actually sounded sincere. While Draco and Blaise followed their friend's suit and sat down, he remained standing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on," Draco extended his arm and offered the bottle to him, ushering him to take it and join them. "Don't you want to let loose?" When Theodore only tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, Pansy got back up and went to pick something from the little desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I figured this might happen," she said as she came back holding a mug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aguamenti, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she muttered and touched the edge of it with her wand then used it to heat the water inside as well. After that she reached into her pocket, taking a tea bag out of it. With a sweet smile, she handed it all to Theodore, who was completely taken aback by her thoughtfulness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's green tea, the kind my Mother likes so it may taste like shit but there's always whiskey to make it better." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore accepted the mug, carefully holding it near the top edge in the hopes of not burning his fingers. "Thank you," he said and he meant it, even if it came out sounding like everything else he said, monotonous and lifeless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're saying Penelope has bad taste," Blaise asked and pulled Pansy back to him once the tea was out of her hands. She yelped and pushed him with her shoulder before she confirmed, "Course she does, she likes you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco choked on the firewhiskey and coughed indignantly while Blaise gasped loudly, pretending to be immensely hurt by her words but he quickly turned it around as a dig at Pansy, "Like mother like daughter, right?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Slytherin girl reacted fast and it was Blaise, who let out a startled sound now as a huge pillow hit him in the face. When he recovered, he burst out laughing and it just fired up Pansy even more, prompting her to keep swinging the pillow at him. Draco tried his best to refrain from chuckling, knowing the same fate would befall him should he fail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore was watching him and he did not have to turn to him to know it. The chilling gaze did not feel all that chilly when directed at him. Draco wondered if anyone else's skin pickled with static upon sensing his pair of walnut brown eyes on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Won't you sit down," he asked and tried to ignore the goosebumps Theodore was causing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not if that's what sitting looks like to you," he commented and subtly jerked his head towards the two Slytherins still engulfed in their spontaneous pillow fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll behave, I promise," Draco smirked in the same moment as Pansy yelled when Blaise managed to ruffle her hair. "I'm not a barbarian like those two." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" Both of them heard him and stopped just to glare, faces scrunched up in mock offense. Draco rolled his eyes at them and turned his attention back to Theodore, who he had managed to convince to sit himself down on his bed. The gracefulness of his body moving was not lost on Draco but he had to remind himself that it was just another thing purebloods were taught since they were little children. Nonetheless, he found it hard not to admire it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took another sip from the bottle, which was safe in his hands, far away from the quarrel on Blaise's bed. "Blue looks good on you," Draco commented with the courage of the burning drink still fresh on his tongue. He leaned closer and poured some whiskey into Theodore's mug as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So I've been told," he responded and brought the spiked tea up to his lips to try it. He had to close his eyes for a bit as the drink scorched his throat on its way down. It was not called a </span>
  <em>
    <span>firewhiskey </span>
  </em>
  <span>for no reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Too much," the blonde questioned when he noticed his reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll live," Theodore said once his eyes were open again. The sensation was not entirely unpleasant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's good to know." Draco smiled at him but looked down at his hands, half hiding his face from the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you," Theodore decided to ask quietly and Draco got shuddered from the low whisper. Or maybe it was the nature of the question that made the blonde hair on the back of his neck stand up. Something told him he was not worried about booze but what exactly Theodore was hinting at, he did not know either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm used to firewhiskey, I think I'll be just fine," he responded and hoped the boy would take that as a good enough answer. The slight furrow of those dark eyebrows proved that he saw exactly what Draco was trying to do. Thankfully, for whatever reason, Theodore did not decide to press the matter further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was straining his brain to come up with a change of topic or anything that would turn Theodore's attention away from his well-being. As nice as it was to know that he apparently cared for it, he felt a bit uncomfortable at the thought of discussing it. Sure, he could have lied and said everything was fine, that his life was peachy but Theodore already seemed to know it was nowhere near to the truth. Draco was starting to worry, maybe the boy knew more than he led on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But how could he</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Draco questioned as a way to calm himself down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope you're not nervous on my behalf," Theodore said bluntly upon seeing him fidget with the Malfoy family ring again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What I–?" he looked up in surprise, forgetting he was trying to hide his face from the other boy. "Sorry. I'm being a mess," he muttered and averted his gaze again, finding the brown eyes focused on him in all their intensity too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're handling it well enough I think, considering everything," Theodore commented and took a sip of the steaming drink in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Considering what, Nott?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wanted to bite back at him, now starting to feel defensive but was too afraid of the possibility of receiving an actual answer to go through with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise's big mouth ended up being what saved him from responding all together. "Yeah, Draco, we all know how pretty boys make you act."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't you bite your tongue once in a while," he snarled, channeling what was left of this sudden surge of anger to his insolent friend rather than the boy beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. And calm your tits, blondie." He got up to take the firewhiskey from Draco's grip and stood over him as he drank an impressive amount of it all in one go. "Now I think it's time to bring the group together a bit so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>truth or dare</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Pansy clapped with her hands and bounced excitedly on the bed as Blaise pointed at Theodore with the bottle, saying, "I'll start with the truth and let you ask me something for the grand opening." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy stared at him with a raised brow and he pursed his lips into a line, thinking about the question. It was a stupid silly game but it was particularly popular among Slytherins. After all, gathering secrets and intel on other people came very much in handy. One had to tread carefully when playing it at their house parties and words were always meticulously chosen, no matter how drunk they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But something told him this was not their usual game of </span>
  <em>
    <span>truth or dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> so he decided to stay on relatively safe ground if only for now. "Who was the last person you turned down?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daphne Greengrass," he answered with a groan then turned back to look at Pansy, whose mouth was opened in a surprised </span>
  <em>
    <span>o</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Once she collected herself she smirked and flung herself at Blaise, almost knocking him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew you had a heart in there somewhere," she crooned and held him with her arms across his stomach, pressing her face into his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Pans, shall we," he responded but could not hold back from laughing lightly. Draco was watching them both and Theodore noticed, not for the first time, how the smile lines at the corner of his lips made an appearance at the scene before him. It was always those two that managed to put a genuine smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyway," Blaise said after Pansy stopped hogging him. "How about we continue? Theodore," he grinned at the man and leaned against the bed poster, not taking his eyes off him. "I know you know the rules, no need to be shy," he added and Theodore would not give him the pleasure of scoffing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dare." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the way Blaise's eyebrows shot up, it was not the choice he was expecting. But it certainly was the one he could have some fun with, if the sparkle in his eyes was anything to go by. "Lose another button," he said and let his gaze drop to his chest suggestively. No, he was certainly not disappointed with this turn of events. Pansy giggled from behind him and Draco opted for his signature eye roll even though his mouth was getting dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore, on the other hand, almost looked bored and Draco did not know whether he was still just putting his front on or if he was truly that unimpressed with the challenge. His fingers swiftly opened up the shirt even further and Blaise whistled. The game was in full swing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It continued much in the same way that it started and as much as Draco secretly enjoyed Blaise's attempts to further undress Theodore through dares, he decided to let him get a taste of his own medicine and made him swap tops with Pansy. That resulted in him flaunting his abs and looking far too confident in her red crop top. The Slytherin girl did not seem to mind the exchange either and despite the fact that Blaise's standard black shirt was at least three sizes too big for her, she made herself comfortable in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The questions got sillier and the challenges became bolder as the trio got more and more drunk; even Theodore's face was flushed slightly from the drink he managed to finish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do somethin’ impressive,'' Pansy said out of the blue, her speech already quite slurred. “You’re like...at the top of the class. Show us your skills.” Her eyebrows waggled up and down, which made Blaise snort with laughter. Draco giggled as well but the sound of it cut off abruptly with a hiccup and hearing himself just made him giggle louder. Theodore was biting the inside of his cheek and tried not to show how adorable he thought Malfoy was being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, what was happening to him? He hated words of endearment, Pansy’s daily overuse of them never failed to make him cringe inwardly, but here he was, thinking about Draco acting adorable. The amount of firewhiskey in his green tea was certainly not enough to put him in this state. Or was it possible he was that much of a light weight?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleaseeee, Theo,” Pansy pleaded and Blaise chimed in to try and persuade him too. “If you don’t wanna do it for us at least do it for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said and teased Draco with a wink, accompanying the nickname. His already pink cheeks blushed even more but Theodore did not see it, because he closed his eyes as if he was contemplating the request. Once he thought of an idea he turned his head to look at Draco and asked, “Do you still have the leaf?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde was staring at him for quite some time before something clicked in his head and he reached into the pocket of his pants to procure the item in question. “‘ere,” he mumbled and reached over to hand it to the boy. His fingers brushed against the tanned skin and Theodore had to grit his teeth at the warmth that suddenly spread up his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored Blaise’s and Pansy’s inquiries about what he was going to do and also tried to not give much thought to how Draco was waiting silently with eyes widened in amazement, in spite of the fact that nothing was happening yet. Theodore placed the leaf inside of the circle they formed by sitting on the floor and started explaining. To whom, he was not sure because these three were bound to forget the meaning of his words and never showed any interest in Herbology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a leaf from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Venomous Tentacula</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They are potent with magic and that is partially why they are worth so much.” He really ought to bring it back to Sprout but at the same time he was too curious to see just how far he could take this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In theory, it should allow a much more drastic transfiguration even though the leaf itself is small.” The trickiest part of this was concentrating his mind and bringing its focus solely to what he wanted the object to turn into. It took him longer than usually –he would blame that on the whiskey– but once he got there, he gently tapped the leaf with the tip of his wand and felt a strong surge of magic run through him and interact with the one that was already engraved in the leaf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft gasp escaped Pansy when she noticed the vines that started to grow out of the leaf, moving left and right to arrange themselves in a braided circle. For a moment it seemed like it was done but then Theodore twisted his wand almost unnoticeably and little buds sprouted all along the vines. They opened one by one. Soon flowers of different species and colors were blooming and the vines itself were barely visible anymore. Theodore’s lips twitched as he put away his wand, satisfied with his work. Pansy expressed her opinion by squealing and Blaise was nodding approvingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A fucking flower crown. Well it’s only fair the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince </span>
  </em>
  <span>wears it, eh?” He grinned at Draco, whose mouth was agape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes!” Pansy was quick to agree, “Yes yes yes. Definitely. Put it on, darling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end Blaise was the one to crown him, seeing as Draco was still too stunned –and probably had one drink too many– to do it himself. The whole time he was looking at Theodore and managed to catch a rare smile of his once the flower crown was secured on the top of his head. He hardly heard Blaise’s laughter and Pansy’s undoubtedly cheesy comments as he decided that he was not going to take the crown off, if it managed to make Theodore smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that the night calmed a bit and they all just stayed on the floor, talking about nothing and everything. Well, the trio did most of the talking but Theodore was more than content to just listen to them and observe the way they interacted, years of strong friendship clear in their dynamics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy’s head ended up in Blaise's lap and her legs were flung over Draco's. Eventually she drifted into sleep in the middle of telling them all how grateful she was to have them. "We hav' each other…I know we'll survive wh'tever." She used the last of her energy to glance at Theodore and hopefully let him know she truly considered him a part of them now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise played with her short hair for a while before he picked her up and placed her on his bed. He collapsed right next to her and mumbled a goodnight before he fell asleep, his face squashed into the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That left Theodore and Draco, sitting closer than any of them remembered, both leaning against an unoccupied bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been quiet," the blonde said after they stayed in silence for what felt about a quarter of an hour as if he just realized that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't I always," Theodore responded and the other hummed. He was not even sure whether Draco heard him because his attention seemed to be focused on something else entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your eyelashes," Draco stated all of a sudden, sounding astonished. Without a warning he leaned his head closer to further inspect. Theodore held his breath on instinct when the boy came so close to him he could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. "So long. D'you know that?" He could smell the alcohol in his breath as he spoke and knew it was responsible for the state of him. The slurred words, the blush, his closeness and his – </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore inhaled sharply at the sudden feeling of long warm fingers gliding across his cheekbone. Although it seemed like he was not the only one surprised at the contact. Draco gasped, clearly not expecting to find the olive skin so cold despite Theodore drinking tea laced with whiskey all throughout the evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y'need a blanket," he stated and his eyes looked determined but at the same time softer than Theodore had ever seen them. He could not bring himself to speak just yet so he shook his head in a response, hoping his hand would fall away because he could barely take it anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Draco did not move his fingers away, instead he let them slide down his face to his chin and took hold of it. It was neither strong nor aggressive and perhaps that was the reason why it burned so much. The ends of his nerves did not know how to react to the unexpected gentleness of it. Not having any idea as to what Draco was set on doing, coupled with the fact that he did not know how much longer he would be able to endure it, he caught the other's hand with his own and carefully pulled it away from his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco whined like it physically pained him to not be able to touch him anymore. His eyes were big and in the warm light of the candles they looked more like melted silver than the gray clouds, which they usually resembled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Theodore…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently the firewhiskey also melted away the frost from his voice because it sounded so mellow that Theodore was almost tempted to lean even closer in order to hear it better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Theo</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he said when the other did not respond and tried to lift his hand back to his face but Theodore caught it mid air and brought it down once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong," Draco asked quietly as he managed to realize, even in his drunken state, that the other one was not responding to his touch all that positively. He put his hands back to his lap and mindlessly started playing with his fingers just to show him he was not about to do it again. Theodore seemed to have noticed and exhaled a shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he do something to hurt him, Draco thought and tears suddenly started building up in his eyes. That was the last thing he wanted to do and with his emotions all over the place, since the alcohol was successfully preventing him from holding them back, he sobbed quietly. He looked down at his pale hands as if they were the ones at fault here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Theodore's voice reverberated through his bones, "Nothing is wrong. Not with your actions anyway." Draco lifted his head again and in that moment he looked almost like a scared child, who did not know what exactly happened and why the other person was upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What then," he asked for an explanation but Theodore just shook his head and silently watched him. Or so it seemed at first because the boy opened his mouth to speak about a minute later but his words brought him no answers, "Don't worry about it, you won't even remember this. Just go to sleep, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as the morning came and he found himself on his bed with flower petals scattered all over his pillow, he realized Theodore was mistaken. Words from last night were fresh in his mind, despite the pounding headache. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dragon? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me dulévis. </span>
  </em>
  <span>- Are you kidding me? (Greek)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aftó íne tóso eknevristikó. </span>
  </em>
  <span>- This is frustrating. (Greek)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Skata.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Shit. (Greek)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Io non. </span>
  </em>
  <span>- No, I don’t. (Italian)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Divertiti!</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Have fun! (Italian)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gamo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>- Fuck. (Greek)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pósa kilá malákas íse? </span>
  </em>
  <span>- Why are you behaving like this? / Why are you being such an asshole? (Greek)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Longest chapter yet? Hope we feel good about it because the next one will be a bit angstier (woops).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Awkwardness, napping and astronomy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for being patient, I hope the added length makes up for how long it took me to put this chapter up xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neville was late. It was five o'clock in the morning and he was late. Frantically fumbling with his socks and searching for his cloak, he did not notice that there were two empty beds in the dorm. Still, it did not come as a surprise, when he saw them, limbs tangled, lying together on one of the couches in the common room. He smiled to himself and shook his head, already feeling the blush creeping up his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he was in a hurry, he could not just leave them like that for all of Gryffindor to find them in the next hour or so. He tried to approach them silently but ended up stubbing his toe in the corner of a desk, which caused it to rattle. Neville bit his lip in pain and squinted his eyes, when he heard his friend say loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mighty Merlin!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, “Neville?” Dean’s face crumpled up into an expression that he did not really recognize in the dark. “Look…” the boy began and started moving, no doubt trying to put himself into a less compromising position. This was what finally prompted the boy on top of him to open his eyes as well and sleepily look around. Landing on Neville, they widened significantly but he remained placed just like he was, apparently knowing that solving this situation was close to pointless as it could hardly be interpreted as anything other than it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, mate,” was all Seamus said in his gravely morning voice. Neville waved awkwardly at them and began shifting from one foot to the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just wanted to wake you before,” he gestured up the stairs and around the room as if that explained it best. “You know…” It took only a few seconds of silence to send him into a nervous rambling state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not saying there’s anything wrong, I just guessed you probably don’t want everyone to find out. I mean since you didn’t even tell your dorm mates yet and this had been going on for at least what–” he paused for a moment, not registering the changes in his friends’ faces just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I don't really know…" he trailed off, the quick pace leaving him and coming up with words was becoming harder. "For some time...whatever, I just…” he was wriggling his fingers and playing with the sleeves of his shirt now,“...wanted to wake you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should go,” he suddenly stated, only now realizing how long he must have been going on for. “I was supposed to be down by the greenhouses fifteen minutes ago. I have to finish my reports, there's so much to do and oh Merlin I’m talking too much again, sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finished lamely with his cheeks hot from embarrassment and went to leave, when Seamus got up and stopped him. “Wait! Neville, you knew?” The boy looked surprised but not worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He refused to open his mouth because it would cause him to blabber again, so he just nodded. “And you don’t...mind?” he asked, now a bit more wary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha– why would I…? No, of course not.” He was shaking his head for added reassurance. It seemed to have worked because Finnigan grinned and slapped him on the back. The conversation clearly reached the point he wanted it to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a good mate, I don't think we tell you that enough," Seamus said with a nod that was meant more for him and Dean than Neville. The latter felt himself flushing again and by now he had to resemble a tomato with how heated his face felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was trying to figure out what to do, other than fidget with his hands and avoid eye contact. It was true, people rarely praised him for anything –with the rare exception of Ernie and Professor Sprout, who were a category of their own– so he still did not know how to respond to it with anything that was not blushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, Neville," Dean agreed with his boyfriend, sporting a smile on his face. It failed to hide the nervousness that was taking a long time to leave his features but it made a difference nonetheless. "Sorry we didn't tell you but we just…we really weren't sure," he tried to explain and although Neville thought he understood the fear behind it, he wished they would have a little bit more faith in him – and Ron and Harry for that matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's…it's okay," he managed to stutter and gathered all of his Gryffindor courage to look at them. "And thank you," he added, feeling like he should at least acknowledge what they said about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seamus let out a laugh and shook his head, "Okay, we're making this all way more awkward than we need to." So Neville was not the only one who could feel the strained atmosphere. Dean huffed in response and hung his head, apparently at a loss of what to say or do as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jesus," was Seamus' comment to that but it did not sound frustrated. "I guess it's too early for a normal conversation." There was humor in his voice and Neville appreciated his attempts at lifting the general mood. He was standing close but the hug Neville found himself in still came as a surprise. Seamus' arms wrapped around him tightly and it took him a moment to return it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that Neville headed out to the greenhouses at last, the redness of his cheeks not yet subsided. There was a promise of a later talk amongst the three of them although he had a feeling it was going to be just as uneasy, no matter how hard Seamus would try to make it not so. To be completely honest Neville did not quite understand why a follow up conversation was needed. Two of his friends were in a relationship together. If they were happy, then so was he. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to reach his destination in record time, knowing how many of his domesticated plants he needed to tend to before breakfast. If it were up to him, he would have moved them all to his dorm but neither Sprout nor his roommates were pleased with the idea of having </span>
  <em>
    <span>Devil's Snare</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Venomous Tentacula</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the place, where they slept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well. Their loss</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Neville thought as he stepped into the first of three NEWTs greenhouses. Most of the sixth years had their plants there, except for those lucky ones, who got permission to take them out. Briefly he wondered whether hybrids were stored in this one as well and that question was answered as soon as he looked around. By the back of the glasshouse, there was a figure, sitting on the ground with a small pot in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville almost stumbled for the second time today when he recognized him as Theodore Nott. If the Slytherin boy noticed him, he did not show it and without anyone else in there, Neville did not find the confidence to go and talk to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Initially it made him a bit nervous but as he realized Theodore was there to literally sit and play with what looked like a gerbera, he calmed down and got on with his work. Despite focusing, his eyes occasionally darted to the other boy. It was surreal, seeing a supposedly scary Slytherin letting a pink gerbera coil its stem around his fingers. Surreal and also funny – he had to stifle a chuckle when he noticed it first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore stayed there for half an hour more then decided to put the pot back to its spot and aimed a slight nod at Neville, who was surprised to be addressed by him in any form or way. Before he could even process it, he was out, probably headed for an early breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>×××</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way to the table and immediately noticed Theodore sitting at the end of it. With a grin on his face, he sat next to him since Draco was not there to claim the place for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't drink enough last night by the looks of it," he said and made his presence known. "Although you seem kinda tired, did Draco keep you up long, huh," he teased and Theodore, who finished buttering his toast, turned to him so Blaise was able to catch a major eye roll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well aren't you in a chatty mood," he continued and stole the warm toast right out of Nott's hand. The boy frowned and finally spoke, "Can't you get your own, Zabini?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah." He paused to take a big bite of it and once his mouth was empty again and Theodore's eyes were still boring into him, he explained. "Food stealing privileges." Another bite. "Just one of the many privileges of being friends." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That caused his dark eyebrows to rise. If he recalled correctly, this was the first time Blaise referred to him like that. And even though he was an annoying and flirtatious ass –not to mention a toast thief– it caused his lips to curve into a half-smile. Usually he would try to conceal it but Zabini was right about something. He was tired, in this case, too tired to try and keep his face locked in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise, noticing it, smirked victoriously before he downed the rest of his toast. "How about you make me another one," he asked and Theodore lazily flipped him the middle finger then proceeded to eat what was left of his fruit bowl, in case Blaise got any ideas about helping himself to that too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Manners, Nott. Where did you leave them," he joked, obviously enjoying provoking him immensely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You get food stealing and I get the privilege of flipping you off</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Theodore answered in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe the same place you left your crop top," he countered, remembering that one round of </span>
  <em>
    <span>truth and dare</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise, true to his character, instead of being embarrassed or offended, burst out laughing. "So you're saying you left them in my bed?" Theodore groaned, already sensing the turn this was about to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That would actually make sense if you joined me in there and not Pans. But seeing as even I can't get drunk enough to forget something like that, I'm guessing it didn't happen."</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>Yeah and I can't get drunk enough</span></em> <em><span>to ever let that happen. </span></em><span>Well, he did not exactly know that because he rarely drank at all but he had faith in himself to prevent that from happening, no matter what state he was in. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank Morgana for that," he commented and stuck a piece of melon on his fork. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll thank her when it happens," Blaise boldly stated and Theodore had to close his eyes to stop himself from rolling them again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never then?" he prompted and earned an exaggerated response from Zabini. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wound me," he exclaimed loudly and a few other Slytherins turned to look at him. Such dramatics were usually Pansy's thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you'll survive," Theodore assured him and turned his attention back to his breakfast but of course Blaise was not done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It'd be easier if you –" he started but never got to finish it. A very groggy Draco and Pansy stumbled their way into the Great hall, holding onto each other like it was the only thing that was keeping them from dropping to the floor. They were both grumbling, complaining, and squeezing their eyes as if the light physically hurt them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn those two look beat. And painfully hangover," Blaise said with zero sympathy. It almost sounded like he was gloating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ughhh," Pansy moaned as she sat down across from them. Draco used her for balance as he put one leg over the bench and gave up at that. The sight just made Theodore all the more sure of his dislike for alcohol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning, sunshines," Blaise almost sang out just to see them wince at the loud noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate you…I hate you," she mumbled back, not having the energy for anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you envy me for my metabolism," he concluded and Theodore had to agree. It really was impressive how unaffected he was after drinking what was close to a whole bottle of firewhiskey the night before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Draco admitted and rested his head on Pansy's shoulder. His pale face had a worrying green undertone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should eat some eggs…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde grimaced. "Blaise, I swear…if you make a joke –" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fried eggs, good for a hangover," he explained, ignoring the interruption although there was a grin on his face, which proved he heard it. Theodore continued eating in semi-peace, now that Zabini was busy irritating Draco and Pansy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finished his meal by the time the owls arrived. In all his years at Hogwarts he got used to it and barely noticed them anymore. The letters they carried were almost never meant for him so when one fell directly into the bowl he was more than surprised. Shocked was probably a better word. He looked up and sure enough, he caught sight of his father's best Spotted Owl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dread filled him but he tried to push it down. There was no reason to worry yet… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked it up and went to open it under the table. Whether any of his friends caught on what was going on he did not know, all of his concentration was on the letter in his hand. He hated the way his fingers shook as he unsealed it. A Calla Lily, identical to the one on his ring, broke in half and gave him access to the parchment inside of the envelope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was written in Greek. Now he was worrying. His father never wrote in anything other than English, not unless the message was compromising and he needed an extra layer of protection to ensure the information did not fall to the wrong hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore was biting his bottom lip, opening the wound that was there from the last time he tried to stop himself from breaking. The sounds around him faded away into nothingness as his eyes scanned the meticulous letters of Greek alphabet. One by one they dug into him, piercing his skin and entering his veins, headed straight for his heart. When he went over the words again, there were black spots in his vision and he had to blink them away. There was no misinterpreting this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He vaguely registered a voice calling him but even if he heard what it said, he would not have stayed. Out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get away</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a miracle his legs moved at all, he felt as if his blood turned into lead, clogging his system, making his body unbearably heavy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Theodore Julius Nott…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even by his middle name one could see that he was not entirely his own person. His father made sure to imprint himself into him anyway he could. Right now he felt like scratching the name from every paper that bore it. He wanted to scrub away every mark that his father ever put on him, even if it left him red and bleeding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You will make me proud. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sentence cut through him like a jagged blade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You will make me proud. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to escape his own skin. Not for the first time he felt trapped in his bones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>×××</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three of them were left confused when Theodore bolted away from the table and left without even a glance. Pansy was massaging circles into Draco's back and Blaise was looking at him weirdly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay what the fuck? That's strange even for him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde just stared at his friend, not knowing what to say. Was Nott acting like this because of last night? It was a possibility but he really hoped he did not mess everything up </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much. This whole thing only added to his overall dizziness and the eggs Blaise was making him eat were not helping much despite what he claimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing was aiding the miserable state he and Pansy found themselves in and they collectively decided to go back to their rooms. Draco silently hoped he would find Theodore there but he was not in the common room. The Slytherin girl then took him to his room to check if he was there but a grumpy Mattias told him he had not been there since five in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both furrowed at that but their aching heads were unable to come up with any more places. Besides they were in no state to wander about the castle, searching for somebody, who most likely did not want to be found. Surprisingly Blaise offered to look for him but Draco told him to just leave it for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is how they all ended up in the same room the party took place but this time Pansy opted for Malfoy's bed. She fell asleep, stretched across it, in a matter of seconds. To that Blaise scoffed and pulled Draco over to his own bed, making him lie down there instead. He did not protest and simply curled into Blaise's side, throwing an arm over his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some part of him wished Theodore would let him do something like this but it was quickly shut down with the rest of it as he descended into slumber. In the end even Zabini, without the excuse of a hangover, dozed off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>×××</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco woke up hours later and began entangling himself from his friend only to find him already awake. Blaise blessed him with one of his rare soft smiles and he returned it with ease. Based on Pansy's deep breathing, coming from the left, he guessed she was not yet awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Better?" he asked in a whisper and Draco nodded, glad that he was finally rid of his headache and nausea. All there was left to do, was to locate Theodore and get him to talk. The first part of that was not as hard as he thought it would be, or maybe luck was on his side for once, because he found him in the common room, right where he would normally be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing down any hesitations, he strode across the room right up to his sofa. "You're avoiding me," he stated before he could change his mind and his bluntness seemed to work. Or at least it was enough to pull Theodore out of his thoughts because he looked up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not," he responded but averted his gaze which was not his usual tactic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What then," Draco pushed on, not really convinced by his words. Theodore all but fled from the breakfast table once he called his name to try and get his attention. "Is it because of last night," he asked, this time bringing the volume of his voice down a notch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Theodore's eyes fixed on him again. "I told you, I'm not avoiding you. Truth is, I'm avoiding everybody." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco noticed for the first time that the boy was clutching the book in his lap like a lifeline. In fact, all of Theodore's body seemed abnormally stiff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something's wrong." That much was obvious and he gave Theodore no time to deny it. "What is it," he asked gently and perhaps he went a bit too far with it because for a moment, the Slytherin stared at him point-blank, lips parted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not here," Theodore said quietly after he got over the unexpected care in his friend's voice. "Astronomy tower." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco pushed his lips into a thin line, he did not like the sound of this. Normally he would be thrilled for a chance to hang out with him alone but something about this was making him anxious. If Nott was afraid to speak about what was bothering him in his safe little corner, then it had to be really bad. "When," he asked simply, reserving all other questions and worries for later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When the Moon and Mars come together in a conjunction," Theodore voiced, not looking Malfoy in the eye but instead observing his conjured white flame moving around in the wine glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweet Salazar, could you be more specific," Draco exhaled and rolled his eyes dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Definitely," the other boy answered honestly and he could not stop himself from groaning in response. Though he quickly realized that Theodore's lips were curved into a half smile and he abandoned his frustrations at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are doing this on purpose, aren't you, Nott?" Draco whined and threw himself down onto the sofa next to him, the leather underneath squeaked loudly. Finally the boy turned to him, smiling still. Merlin, how he loved seeing his actual smile. He was as sparse with them as Blaise if not more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is not my fault you don't take Astronomy seriously," he explained in his deep voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you decided to punish me," Draco asked because it sure felt like that. He was probably going to spend so much time trying to figure out when this conjunction was supposed to occur that he would end up missing their meeting. "If I'm late, don't blame it on me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You won't be, you hate being late," Theodore said calmly. "And I'm not punishing you, just," he paused for a second and tapped his fingers over the cover of his book, no longer gripping it aggressively, "encouraging your studies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco snorted, crossed his legs in front of him and threw his head back, resting it against the sofa. "Are you now? Sure seems like you're trying to get rid of me," he said, not really knowing what kind of a reply he would get, but then again, with Theodore, he never did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rid of you," he questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. "The thought never crossed my mind." After that he summoned his favorite tea cup, which in reality, was a really plain piece of ceramics. He took a small sip of the brew inside before looking back at Draco, who had not yet managed to think of anything to say back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You might want to start working on those calculations. It will probably be a good distraction, if nothing else," he said while he cupped the mug in both hands, warming them up a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A distraction?" Draco shifted in his seat. This was reaching an uncomfortable territory and not for the first time he wondered what Nott thought he knew. There were far too many things he needed to take his mind off. Amidst the chaos that made itself a permanent guest inside his head, an unexpected thing popped up. The way Theodore's skin felt under his fingertips was shoved to the front of his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From you maybe," he muttered to himself before he realized it. It was absurd that his brain decided to present </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the main thing he needed distraction from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Utterly absurd. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him Nott hid his smirk by blowing some of the steam from his tea away, "What, pray tell, is so distracting about me?" There was an air of innocence around that question but Draco knew it was all faked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided that teasing him back was a far better option than any other response which might have crossed his mind. "Careful, you're close to turning into Blaise." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore scoffed silently, apparently not taking much offense. However, his gaze darkened and his posture changed, becoming far too rigid once again. "Least of my worries," he said, sounding grim and Draco remembered why he was actually here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right…" he slowly began excusing himself, knowing he would not get anywhere with Theodore at the moment. "I should really hit the books then." When he stood up, he ran his hands down the front of his pants to straighten them and rid them of any wrinkles. "Or star charts? Anyway, I guess I will see you later," he said and took one last look at Theodore, who simply nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wish me luck," he added dryly before he turned around to leave for the library. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't need it," Nott retorted in his regular voice, opening his book with one hand, the other balancing the mug on his thigh, his attention already away from Draco. Therefore the Slytherin Prince walked away and out of the common room, headed straight to the Celestial section of the huge Hogwarts' library and prayed to Merlin he would find something useful there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>×××</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Managed to calculate it just before dinner," Draco groaned as he climbed the last of the stairs leading to the top of Astronomy tower. "Hopefully I didn't fuck it up too much," he said and stepped onto the shiny floor, eyes sweeping the place. Well…he did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> calculate it. At least not by himself, he ended up roping Blaise into this whole thing and they both worked on it, which was likely the only reason he even had time to eat dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't," came a response and Draco focused his gaze onto the person immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore was leaning against the railing, looking at the grounds beneath him. Draco should have probably noticed his tense shoulders first but apparently his mind no longer worked properly with his friend around. All he could focus on was how good Nott looked. Those black slacks fit him perfectly and a silver belt was holding them in place at his waist. Despite not seeing his front, he noticed Nott's sleeves were rolled up like usual, the fingers of his right hand resting on his left forearm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore straightened up when he realized that Malfoy had not yet moved closer and turned around to look at him. That may have been a mistake because he showed his face and when Draco met those eyes, accentuated with bold black lines and dark shadows –that were definitely not there a few hours ago– he felt himself gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was aware of a blush forming and was grateful that the settling dark could hide some of it. Nott allowed himself a small chuckle at his reaction but he turned away from him again. "Yeah, I know." It did not sound cocky like it would if Blaise said it. There was a certain sadness to his voice as he spoke it and Draco did not necessarily know how that made any sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I –," he tried to not sound like a complete fool. "I suddenly feel underdressed," he admitted truthfully and moved a few steps forward. He had not even changed so he was, in fact, still in his school uniform, the white shirt which was getting looser as days went on, accompanied by the green and silver tie, pulled a bit loose. To top it off it was crumpled from napping. He really stopped caring about his looks this year, did he not? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look perfectly imperfect, Malfoy, although you could do with some food and more sleep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How am I supposed to sleep when I have to meet you this late," he stirred the conversation away from himself and tried to ignore the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly imperfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> remark because it made him feel something in his gut and he could not quite put it into words. "What's this about, Nott, you even painted your nails silver, are you planning on proposing to someone?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Observation skills as impeccable as ever," Theodore commented, "but I'm afraid nobody is getting engaged, not today at least. And for future information, when I feel like shit I always make an effort to at least look great." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was much to unpack there and Draco mimicked his friend's position, leaning himself onto the railing with his elbows as well. "First of all, mission accomplished but now I want to know the uh," he put some extra weight into the word as he spoke it, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>inspirations</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind this look."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a while there was silence and Draco almost thought that Nott did not intend to answer him but then, "My father sent a letter." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let a breath out, this did not seem all that serious yet the muscles in Theodore's back remained tense and unmoving. "That's what's been bothering you since breakfast," Draco concluded out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least now he knew why Nott scrambled up and all but fled out of the Great hall. Up until this point he still believed that it was he, who made him want to get out of there so quickly. Looking back now, there really was a piece of parchment in Theodore's hand as he watched him leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know what my father's favorite spell is," Theodore asked. The question, seemingly irrelevant, made Draco cast a funny look at him before speaking, "What does this have to do with –“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not get to finish as Theodore cut him off, answering himself, "The Imperius Curse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco's mouth fell open and before he could even begin to try to find any kind of response, the other boy was talking again. "He always gets what he wants in the end." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nott, what…" he started but felt the words evaporate as Theodore laid his right hand over Draco's left forearm and his brain short circuited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know what he wants this time," he asked quietly, like he thought that speaking too loudly would break something. Or maybe he was afraid of his own voice cracking just like Draco, who only shook his head, not trusting himself to speak at all. Theodore rarely ever touched him and after last night he was afraid the boy would never want him close again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now his hand was on him and Draco could feel the cold of his skin even through the shirt. He could not quite understand what exactly was happening until Theodore gently rotated his left arm so the entirety of his forearm was faced up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath hitched and he was pretty sure his heart stopped beating until it ultimately dropped to his stomach at the response he got, "He wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me as well." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco could only watch as Theodore's thumb brushed across the sleeve of his shirt, just where the Dark mark laid hidden underneath. There was no mistaking what </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> meant. Nevertheless, a piteous attempt at denial made its way out of his mouth, his voice nowhere near steady, "I don't know what you mean…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin, he really sounded as pathetic as he felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not stupid," was the only thing Theodore had to say about that. He removed his hand and Draco almost reached out to grab it and put it back where it had been. The mark was burning and he wanted Theodore to freeze it with his icy touch, to make it stop moving and scratching the inside of his skin. To heal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nott…" he managed to get out and Theodore looked at him sideways, still leaning against the railing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you stop calling me that? I'd rather not be reminded of why I'm even in this situation every time you say it." His voice was back to normal or at least as normal as it got with him. Draco realized the boy next to him hated his last name just about as much as he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Theodore," he croaked out, feeling his throat constricting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me I'm wrong about this," Draco pleaded, feeling himself beginning to shatter. He never wanted this to happen in front of Theodore but every feeling that he had tried to suppress since </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sectumsempra</span>
  </em>
  <span> was threatening to claw its way out into the open, roaring and tearing everything in its path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he whispered as the first tears fell down. Theodore tracked them with his eyes, watching them slide across his cheeks. Draco did not even try to turn away and hide it, he just stood there, shoulder slumped and lips parted as he repeated the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>again. When the other boy remained silent, he looked away, no longer able to bear the sight of those walnut eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were dimmed, devoid of all light without a glimmer of hope inside. For the first time the depth of them felt heavy and oppressing. Theodore Nott had given up already and Draco knew exactly how he felt, it was like looking in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tears kept falling, rapidly so with the thought of Theodore ending up just like him. Trapped with no chance of getting out, feeling lost in the world with no one to turn to. Sobs threatened to make their way out but his throat was too closed off to let that happen. So he cried, waiting for the crushing silence to break but the only thing breaking was himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped his hands around his own body, barely registering how thin it was becoming. Foolishly he hoped that if he held tight enough, he could prevent himself from bursting into pieces. Tiny little shrapnel that no one would really care about. And why should anyone, it is not like they were worth –</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something cold stopped his mind from spiraling. A ghost of a touch that disrupted the flow of salty streaks. He glanced up and realized Theodore's hand was in front of his face. The next tear that glided down never reached its destination for it was caught with a delicate stroke of a thumb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of them said anything. But what words were there to say anyway? What could you say to a person who just realized that their life was never their own to live? And what comfort could you provide for the one that was already branded for eternity? Really, it was better if they did not even try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stared at the boy in front of him while he took it upon himself to not let another single droplet reach the marble floor below them. Eventually their numbers dwindled and his eyes ran dry. Theodore retracted his hand as he softly proposed, "We should go back. It's enough that I've made you share my burden, I don't intend to keep you up as well." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy just shook his head and turned from him, breaking eye contact completely. His long fingers wrapped around the railing as he looked back at Hogwarts' ground, reaching all the way to the Forbidden forest. The ghastly looking mass of trees stretched out and, as far as Draco could see, it had no end. It just stood there, gloomy and threatening, those branches hiding the true horrors that lived in it. With nothing pleasant on the horizon, it was almost as if he was observing his future. Draco shuddered at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cold?" Theodore asked quietly, apparently still watching his every move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," he told him truthfully. Lately he was feeling numb more times than not to notice things like that. It made him wonder whether he was already half dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm always cold," the boy next to him confessed after his unhelpful answer. It made Draco glance and look at him questioningly but Theodore provided no further explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited for a bit to see if he would say something more but it seemed that, similar to him, Nott was not up for clarifying. Silence fell between them again, although this time it was a comfortable presence, like something that wrapped them both into a sort of bubble, away from everything else. Time passed but none of them knew how much of it went by. The darkness was getting thicker but with every minute there were more stars above, shining through it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Theodore spoke, it was in response to a yawn that Draco was unable to hide from him. "Alright. Let's go." He would take no excuses so they ended up sneaking their way back to the dungeons. Luckily they encountered no troubles and soon found themselves standing in the hallway, which led to their separate rooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I ask you something before you go?" Draco voiced hesitantly. The few lines in between Theodore's eyebrows told him he picked up on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well here it was. His chance to finally ask what exactly happened yesterday, why Theodore kept preventing Draco from touching him but then claiming nothing was wrong with what he did. He opened his mouth but he decided against it at the last moment. There was no reason to make Theodore's day even worse by possibly opening up another difficult topic. He would leave this for another time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Draco?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something else though and he was pretty sure it would not trigger anything bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You called me </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span> last night." It was more of a statement rather than question. A few seconds of pure silence followed it before Theodore slowly nodded. If Draco did not know better, he would say the boy looked shy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to risk it and smiled up at him. "I liked it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that he went to his room, his heart rate nowhere near normal and Theodore was left in much the same state. When he read the letter at breakfast, he had never imagined that he would be going to bed with the corners of his lips turned up. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>